A Viking's Hostage
by OldAsDirt
Summary: The Vikings invade Dublin to once again claim it.  Erik's brother is taken hostage and the King wishes to trade Leif for his daughter.Slightly darker Eric at first. Note: Story has been completely rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Viking's have invaded Ireland to retake Dublin. Erik and his men are ready to depart for their homeland when he finds that his brother, Leif, has not shown up. His body has not been found...so where is he? Erik will not leave without his brother; therefore, their voyage home will have to wait until he is found. Before the day is up, a messenger is sent to Erik announcing that the King has imprisoned Leif and will release him unharmed, if Erik returns the his daughter.**

**I do not own Eric and Sookie or any of the SVM characters. They are the perfect couple to write about.**

**I have slowly begun to rewrite this fic. The rewrite date will be at the end of each page. **

**Chapter 1:**

_**Dublin, Ireland the year 917**_

**Erik:**

_Where the hell is Leif?__ I fear I have waited long enough for his return. The battle is over, the slaves are below deck and the long ships are ready to depart. He has never taken this long before. We have recovered all the fallen warriors and Leif's body was not among the dead. Thinking back though, he has a history of enjoying himself a little bit too much with the local vermin. I don't care that he is the eldest; I am losing my patience with him. Father would never forgive me if I sailed without him, not to mention_ _Aude_. Erik Northman, a fearsome Norse warrior, thought as he impatiently paced the deck of his long ship, awaiting the return of his eldest brother, Leif. Leif always rushed to the ships when they departed from his village, seeking relief from his jealous, overbearing wife. The trip home was different, however, as he was usually the first to show up on the deck of his ship.

_We have missed the tide and now we will not be able to sail until tomorrow_. _Leif, if you are not dead already I_ _fear I am mad enough to put my broadsword through your heart….where the hell are you? _Erik's patience was completely gone as he turned to his second in command. "Jakob, the voyage home will be long and treacherous; sleep is a luxury that my quarters do not provide. If I must wait for word of Leif I would much prefer to sleep in the monastery we just left behind. Do me a favor old friend…..I ask much of you, but you are my most trusted friend and fellow warrior…..chose three strong females to cook and serve our meals and for some reason that small lad along the rail impressed me earlier with his boldness and spunk. Bring him along to serve as stable boy. Choose a dozen of our best warriors and have the horses unloaded. We cannot leave until my brother is found!"

"What of our pleasure, my lord?" Jakob asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"I care not what you do with your lust; just remember that no harm is to come to the slaves. You cannot expect them to work for us if we mistreat them." Erik lost his internal battle to keep a stern face as his old friend's sassy disposition made him smile. "The men must learn to respect our conquests. We are a very powerful breed and most cultures fall easily by our sword. This campaign was successful as we finally recaptured Dublin and we are here to stay." Erik continued shouting orders as he climbed upon his black stallion.

As the entourage headed toward the monastery Erik thought about marriage. _Leif was forced into an arranged marriage; he has no love for Aude…..so he fornicates with every female he encounters._ _Even_ _the happily married Jakob has no problem with being pleasured by the thralls. I guess 'Out of sight, out of mind' is what most of my warriors believe. __Why does my heart and mind tell me something different?__ My father has stayed home the last two seasons of conquest to be with my ailing mother. The years I have accompanied him on our yearly campaigns, I have never seen him betray my mother's trust in him. He never abused a conquered female and he never took one to his tent or bedchamber. I have always admired his strength, honesty and the power of his love for my mother. He has been a good role model and I wish to pattern myself after him. My mind has been plaguing me with thoughts of staying here instead of returning home. I have no one to return to except my parents. The thought of building a life here appeals to me…a home, a wife and a family would bring the happiness I seek._

The monastery was used as a strategic post during the recent battles, so when he reached the front entrance Erik swiftly dismounted Thor. For the protection of those living there, the monastery could only be entered by a ladder, so he placed it against the ancient building and entered the single door to the round tower. After entering the upper bedchamber, which he previously established as his sleeping quarters, a knock at the door broke his train of thought

"Enter." Erik demanded the entruder.

"Erik, here is the stable boy. What are your instructions for him?" Jakob entered the large room. Because it was used as a monastery, the room was very plain with uneven wooden planks as flooring. The sleeping pallet was quite large and raised high off the floor. There was one shuttered window facing the sea and a fire was already blazing in the large stone fireplace to keep the chill away. To make it feel more like home Erik instructed Jakob to return his furs and tapestries, for he had no idea how long he had to endure the facilities until his brother's return.

Erik studied the lad standing next to Jakob,"Leave us, Jakob. My young friend and I have a few things to discuss. I also wish for him to return to my room after he has taken care of our horses. I don't expect him to groom and feed _all_ of the horses, so make sure the mead is not served until each man takes care of his own animal. The boy will be responsible for mine and yours." After Jakob shut the heavy wooden door behind him, Erik began taking off his woolen tunic and sash. For some reason he noticed the lad's face was turned toward the door facing the floor.

"Here lad, help me remove my boots. When you complete that task, find one of the newly acquired thralls and hand them my dirty clothes to launder." Erik continued by removing his pants to add to the lad's pile of dirty clothes. The young boy briefly lifted his eyes and silently gasped at the vision before him. Brief, yes...but long enough to get an eye full of a naked, larger than life Viking warrior.

As the boy exited the sleeping quarters, Erik noticed a slight curve in the lad's hips and there was a very long strand of silky, honey blond hair hanging down his back. _I know I should question him…..but I will allow him_ _to do his job and return to me. Something about him is just not right. His height is slight for a teenage_ _boy and I don't understand the length of his hair. The other slave children have long hair, but not that long. I only wear my hair this length, because we have been away from our homeland for some time now and I never trim it until our safe return. The boy's hair color is similar to mine; he will fit into my family well. He seems shy though; he did not look me in the eye and always had his head down as if he didn't want me to see his face. Perhaps he has been beaten and his face is scarred…...I respect scars as I have so many of my own, therefore, when he returns I plan on confronting him. I enjoy children, and truly want to have many legitimate sons. Unlike my fellow clansmen, I refuse to impregnate the thralls. I want no illegitimate families. I long for a loving wife, many sons…..maybe a daughter or two…..and land such as this. _Erik stared out the small window facing the sea, as he admired the beautiful rolling green hills speckled with wild flowers.

A wooden tub was rolled into the sleeping quarters by one of the newly acquired slaves. "I will assist you with your bath my lord. If you require more, I am more than willing." The wench was certainly comely, but for some reason Erik could not bring himself to accept her offer and instead of enjoying her eyes on his manhood, he was uncomfortable. _That has never happened before! I usually need some relief after a treacherous campaign, but she does not arouse me._

"That will not be necessary. The bath will fit my current needs, thank you." Erik excused the wench, but before he was able to lower his sore body into the inviting bath, the sound of a rider approaching outside attracted his attention.

"Erik…Erik make haste, there is a messenger from King Niall Glúndub mac Áedo." Jakob called from outside the door.

After Jakob gave the missive to Erik, he unrolled the small scroll. A look of rage appeared on Erik's face as he threw it on the floor with his mind in turmoil. _How can this be? Leif, you are such an ass! How could you go and get yourself captured and now imprisoned by that...that…king who should not be breathing!_

Erik finally gained his composure, "It seems that Leif has gotten himself captured by King Niall. The King claims we have captured his only daughter and wishes to trade 'The Northman Prince' for his beloved daughter. Find this wench!"

"Erik….there is no such woman on the boats. We have fifty woman, twenty men and twelve children." Jakob informed his friend. "If this woman is a beautiful princess, should she not be dressed as such? We have no such woman. Does the note describe her? Does the note give us any clue as to how we can identify her?"

"No!" Erik read the missive outloud:

_Viking,_

_Your pathetic ginger haired brother will die if my daughter is not returned to me. She is the most beautiful woman you savages will ever have the honor of gazing upon. If my precious daughter is not returned to me within the week, your brother will start losing body parts. His manhood would be a good start!_

_Your mortal enemy, the rightful King of Dublin_

_This cannot be happening_! Erik thought to himself as he turned to Jakob to issue his orders, "Jakob find this wench and bring her to my bedchamber! If she does not give herself up willingly, I order you to kill one slave every hour until she does. She will have their blood on her pathetic, Irish hands. As far as I am concerned she is an Irish traitor who hides from us. I will not tolerate a woman who lies about her identity when it comes to my brother's life! Find her…now!"

**Sookie:**

_How can this be happening to me?_ Sookie thought to herself as she began tending to the incredibly handsome barbarian's horse. _How dare he strip in front of me! I have never seen such a sight. The only problem is I truly enjoyed watching him in a perverted way and now I am unable to concentrate on my task__. Will he punish me if I do not do my job well? _

Sookie's father was indeed the King of Dublin, but she had not seen him for over five years. He had never been particularly fond of his daughter; however, he gladly sold her to a 75 year old lord in order to increase his land and wealth. When she was just a child of twelve years, one of her father's advisors tried to grope her growing chest. Her father became enraged. He took his rage, however, out on her instead of the perverted lord. His punishment was to banish her to a well-guarded monastery along the coast. She was allowed to wear clothing that only a pauper, male child would wear. No contact with other humans, except the kindly priests was to be her social life until her wedding to the ancient Lord Dunnigan. That way her safety and innocence would be guarded...so thought her father.

Sookie was lost in her daydreams. The handsome barbarian called Erik, was so powerful and handsome, she thought of a life with him…as what? Surely she could not keep up her ruse as a lad forever. She was sure to slip up and then instead of his kindness, she would feel his wrath the same as her loving father had shown his true colors. The sound of a rider interrupted her thoughts as she ran to the barn opening to see what the commotion was. _An Irish soldier...part of my father's guard!_ _What in the world could this mean? Perhaps my father is finally dead and I will be free…..Thank God, for I will never marry Lord Dunnigan!_

Before Sookie's happy thoughts could be confirmed she heard the handsome barbarian, "Find her….now!" _I pray he does not mean me. Fear of being caught as an imposter by my captors instantly outweighs my fear of marrying Lord Dunnigan at the moment. My only escape is to mount the barbarian's horse and flee. _Which is exactly what she did.

**Erik:**

_I am so enraged at my brother, the king and myself for allowing this to happen. _Out of the corner of Erik's eye he spied the stable boy riding away on Thor. Since it would be unwise to ride after the boy without clothing, he hastily grabbed a clean pair of woolen pants and another pair of boots. His sword and axe were the last items he procured as he jumped out of the monastery and lept onto the back of Jakob's horse_. I_ _knew there was something odd about that boy. What boy has honey colored waist length hair? What_ boy _has the hips of a wanton fertility goddess? If I would have only looked him in the eye, I would have seen_ _that he was perhaps a female instead of the lad he has portrayed himself to be. I will catch him, and he or_ _she will answer to me!_

_The boy is an excellent horseman, a sure sign of wealth_! Erik was finding it more and more difficult to catch up to him and from the corner of his eye, he noticed that the lad had veered left into a thick forest. Rather than follow on horseback, he dismounted and hid his horse in an effort to sneak up on the questionable lad_. I will not_ _tolerate lies and deceit and if this is the illusive princess, she will be tied to my bedpost and stripped_ _naked until I can get her to reveal where Leif is being kept prisoner. How that ass of a King thinks he can_ _hide his daughter in boy's clothing and at a monastery is beyond me. He must be completely mad and so_ _is this daughter of his. Pft….beauty my ass! We shall see about that!_

As Erik silently crept through the forest, he finally spied the girl. Her hat had been discarded and her hair was indeed the color of sweet honey. The sun shining through the tall trees made each long, silky strand glow as if it were spun with gold. For some reason, the girl was weeping and had her head down between her legs with her hands over her face. Erik was enraged and sympathetic at the same time. His emotions seem to be torn apart, because he had never been able to tolerate a weeping woman. On the other hand she most likely played a part in kidnapping Leif.

Finally her hands fell from her face and her head rose up as if sensing Erik's presence. Erik could not conceal the gasp he uttered by the beauty his eyes beheld._ She is more beautiful than all of our Norse women combined! _Her angelic look made Erik feel no threat to his being as he approached her only to encircle her in his embrace to comfort the poor, sweet child.

"What have we here…..a very beautiful lad?" Faster than Erik could react, the girl picked up a bow and arrow and shot directly at his head. The arrow just missed his cheek as he felt the air _whoosh_ past him.

"Stay away from me….you…you**…barbarian**! I will not go with you and I will not go back to my father. He is mad and** I hate him** and **I hate you**!" Sookie literally spit each hateful word out as emphasis. Erik realized that besides her beauty, the girl continued to have the fight and spunk he noticed when he thought she was a lad. His well-honed control was destroyed as his body hardened at the thought of possessing this beauty.

"Put your weapon down, little one. There is nothing that cannot be resolved with talk. If you kill me with your little bow and arrow, my men will surely find you and kill you. Of course they will _all_ be obliged to rape you first and that little cunt of yours will be aching as you are strung up as a murderer." Harsh words at the moment were meant to cause fear in the girl. Erik would never allow such a thing to happen to the beautiful angel before him, but he needed to recover his brother and she was the key.

"Just as I thought; even though you look like a god, you are nothing but an animal that would rape and kill an innocent woman. Men are hateful and cannot be trusted." She screamed at him as tears continued down her velvety cheeks.

_What has made her fight so hard and why is she in this desolate area dressed as a lad? _Erik could not help but wonder to himself.

Jakob quietly snuck up behind her and in the blink of an eye she was captured.

"Tie the little Irish traitor's hands behind her back and her ankles together. Bring her to my quarters and tie her _naked _to my bedpost. We will get to the bottom of this!" Erik ordered as he turned in a rage and left Jakob and the girl in the forest.

**Rewritten 03/14/12 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for responding to this story, either by a most welcome review or by showing me you are interested by your author and story alerts. I don't profess to be a history major and most of the information I have gotten for this story is from Google, so thank you for not being picky about facts and allowing me to weave a love story.**

**PS. I am slowly rewriting each chapter, so if you are just beginning to read it, wait until it is complete…..which hopefully, won't be too long. I started working on the Epilogue and after rereading the first couple of chapters, I saw a great need!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sookie:**

_Power and brute strength were the very attributes I admired in these people. Now I find myself a captive by them. _Sookie thought as she realized her imprisonment would probably last until her death. _I will never be able to help them find Erik's brother…..I haven't seen my father, or anyone for that matter, for the past five years. The magnificent warrior does not seem to care about me now that he knows I am a female. He had kind eyes when I was a boy, now I only see cold ice blue filled with hate. God help me! _

Riding back to the monastery with Jakob, quelled Sookie's fear for a short time. He was kind and considerate as he helped her down from his horse and carried her back up the ladder to Erik's sleeping quarters. "Now my young imposter, I am going to untie you so that you can willingly take off your own clothes. If you refuse Erik's orders…..well I guess I will just have to do it for you and remember we _barbarians_ are not gentle when it comes to our women." Jakob wiggled his eyebrows up and down and if Sookie hadn't been in such an embarrassing position, his teasing would have been quite enjoyable. She had been lonely for so long and Jakob was not only handsome, his eyes were full of compassion with an added touch of mischief.

Sookie not only feared Erik's wrath from the loss of his brother, she also feared that the sight of her naked body would repulse him. Her clothes covered her curves as well as could be expected and she had tried very hard every day to tightly wrap her large breasts, but without seeing her reflection she had no idea how she looked to others. Since her father was known to beat her mother when he was not pleased with her…..Sookie feared Erik's displeasure with her appearance would surely cause him to do the same to her. _So be it…_she thought to herself….._Mother took my father's mistreatment before she died, I can surely take this barbarian's!_

After a few moments of delay, Jakob soon became impatient. Erik was on their heels and he would surely be upset if his orders were not followed. "Now!" Jakob tried to sound stern. "There is little time until my liege returns and his orders are not to be ignored!"

Slowly Sookie began to pull off her woolen tunic and pants. Removal of the large linen fabric that she used to wrap her breasts was a little more time consuming. Usually her chest was quite painful from being bound each day; however, she was reluctant to show her discomfort to this large warrior. She sensed the Norsemen would appreciate fearlessness rather than fear and strength rather than weakness. As soon as the last round of linen was lying on the floor, Sookie looked up and noticed the heat in Jakob's eyes. _Is he repulsed? Please God, don't let him beat me too! _Sookie prayed as she turned away from Jakob and pulled her long hair over her breasts to hide her curves.

When Sookie was a child in her father's court, she was pampered and spoiled with the best of everything. Not from her father….he despised the sight of her, but her mother made her life worth living and showed her only love and kindness. When her mother died, Sookie's life became so unbearable that she actually was happy for her banishment. Her lack of female clothing was not such a burden as her father thought. If he thought to punish her, he was wrong because she loved the freedom of the Dublin countryside and the priests rarely spoke to her. Her lack of companionship was difficult, but she was oddly happier living a simple lifestyle.

Jakob felt Sookie's fear and shyness and silently cursed his leader for doing this to such a beautiful maiden. _She may be the cause of Leif's imprisonment, but she does not seem evil_…m_ore like heavenly,_ as far as he was concerned. He slowly approached her, trying hard to stop his own desire for such a beautiful young woman_. I need to find me a wench soon, or I will be the first to spoil this one_. He thought to himself. He gently grabbed her arm and led her to Erik's sleeping pallet.

Sookie had not been allowed beyond the kitchen where she cooked for the priests and kept a small uncomfortable pallet, so this part of the monastery came as a complete surprise. Though plain, the priests actually lived a more comfortable existence than she was allowed. The large wooden tub surprised her, because if she wished to bathe at all, the cold pond was all she was offered. If she wished to clean herself with warm water in the winter, she had to use the laundry water she boiled to launder the priest's robes. She did manage to gather fragrant wildflowers during spring and summer, allowing her to smell a bit nicer than the solution of lye and fuller's earth or white clay she used for the priests.

Jakob sat her on the large pallet and asked her to place her hands behind her back. He tied her hands to one of the bedposts still allowing her legs the freedom to lie on the bed. The heat was still in Jakob's eyes and Sookie feared a beating as he continued to stare at her body. Then to her surprise he gently grabbed two handfuls of her long hair and reverently covered her large breasts.

At first Sookie was relieved, thinking that Jakob was going to leave her legs unbound…..but luck was not on her side. Without realizing it, Sookie's eyes filled with tears as he grabbed her ankles and bound them. She sensed Jakob's battle within himself, but could not understand what he was battling. Her fear and shame overrode her strength and even though she tried to stop them, tears spilled down her cheeks. Instead of hitting her, to Sookie's surprise, Jakob took his thumbs and gently rubbed each tear away in a fatherly fashion. He placed a sweet kiss on top of her head, lifted her chin to look her in the eyes and winked as he slowly turned and walked to the door. "Everything will be fine, little one. Our leader is a fair man, if you do not try to deceive him…again." With that he was out the door and Sookie was left alone on the large bed.

Sookie looked around the room to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Perhaps she could escape, if Erik took his time returning. With that thought she began to wiggle her wrists, but her bindings were so tight it wasn't long before her skin was rubbed raw.

A knock at the door brought both fear and curiosity to Sookie. _Erik would not knock…so now who will I have to face. I don't think I could bear another tall, handsome Norseman!_

A voluptuous Irish woman slowly entered the bed chamber with buckets of warm water. _Erik must have_ _been preparing to bathe before the messenger came, _Sookie thought as she noticed the woman pour the water into the large wooden tub. Then to her surprise, the woman began to disrobe. Before Sookie could say a word, the woman was completely naked and standing next to the tub in a sultry fashion. She looked older than Sookie's 17 years; however, life for the poor paupers in the local village was not easy, especially for the young women.

_It would seem that she was here to_ _please Erik_, she thought and for some reason her heart ached as if she were jealous of Erik's attentions. She couldn't understand where those feelings came from, she should remain furious with him, but instead the thought of him making love to the beautiful woman, saddened her and caused a yearning she had never felt before. On second thought…..why on earth would _she_ be tied up naked on his bed? Surely he would not have his way with both of them! Sookie started to make her presence known to the woman, but after considering the possible consequences, she chose not to involve her. She just prayed that Erik would not make her watch as he pleasured himself with the woman.

**Erik:**

_God's teeth the King's daughter is a temptress without even knowing it!_ Even when he thought her a lad Erik was uncontrollably drawn to her. Something about him and now her called to him. It was disturbing, because he knew he would not be able to take her as his own. He felt compelled to do so, but he also felt that surly her father would not release Leif if his precious daughter had been defiled. _My body has been aroused since I laid eyes on her in the forest. _

When Erik entered his bedchamber, he could barely control his urges. He needed the angel with a fierceness that he had never felt before. His first vision, however, was not that of the beautiful princess, but the Irish wench he had earlier excused. "What is this?" Erik tried not to be cruel, but he only wanted to be alone with his prize and this wench was invading their privacy. "Were my earlier orders not clear? I specifically instructed you to draw my bath and no more!"

The wench approached Erik in an effort to show him her breasts as they swayed back and forth. "Are you not pleased with me, my lord? I know how to please a man such as you. You are the leader of your men, perhaps you can show me some favor," the wench looked toward Erik's large bulge, thinking she was the cause of his arousal, "I can take care of your needs and you will be so pleased with what I can do….. you will make me your special woman. Is that agreeable, my lord?" She bowed her head and got on her knees awaiting the large Norseman's answer. She oozed not only sexuality, but a rare confidence for a woman of her rank.

The wench only enraged Erik and since he never hit a woman, even one as bold as this one, he backed away from the door in an effort to calm himself and then he whispered, "Rise wench, I want to see your face when I instruct you one _last_ time of your position and your duties." He looked over his shoulder and glanced at the princess. He could not control his smile when he thought of her, but as he turned to speak with the wench, his features hardened. "Listen and listen well, so you will never make this mistake again."

The wench saw the fury in Erik's eyes and began to tremble as she nodded her head. "The only thing that I will perform with you and for you is to send your naked body out of this door and offer yourself to my men. There are at least a dozen of them ready to receive your talents and they have a great need for, as you say, relief. Since you are so eager to please, I expect you to do your very best by my war hardened warriors."

The wench backed her naked body toward the door fearing the livid Norseman would strike her. Instead Erik continued, "I never want to see your face in this room again. Now…..get…..out!" In the blink of an eye the wench was out the door and Erik let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turned toward the bed and his compulsion to hold his angel returned with a vengeance.

Erik gained his composure, but could not stop his arousal. He needed to remain in control; he needed to show the King's daughter that she was his slave. Instead of cruelty, he wanted to hold her and cherish her, but he needed to be strong and frighten Leif's whereabouts from her. "Well….I see that you have been made comfortable upon _my_ very large bed." Erik walked toward the only chair in the bedchamber and sat down to remove his boots. After they were off, he rose and began untying his woolen pants. Sookie continued to look away from him although she actually felt compelled to watch the beautiful man take off his pants. "I am quite dirty after such a long campaign…..so if you do not mind I will bathe myself and then you will join me. Hands tied or untied, I care not. When I kiss your body, I want to smell sweet roses, not the smell of horses."

Erik walked naked toward the bed, aching with each step. Sookie took a quick peek and her breath stopped. _I was wrong….he is not just beautiful….he is magnificent!_ She thought as her pulse began to pound in her bound, throbbing wrists and her breathing began at a rapid pace. She had never seen a male body before today and Erik's was something the bards would write sonnets about.

Still she had never been touched and she did not know this barbarian, "You will not touch me!" She yelled as he put out his hand to caress her beautiful hair. "I am not the pampered princess you think me to be. I have no information for you, so you will kindly untie me and allow me to tend to your horse, or whatever you want me to do," once again Sookie's tears began to flow, "but please give me back my clothes…..please."

_My angel is not only beautiful, she is headstrong and bold. _Erik's arousal was almost more than he could bear, but he needed to dig deep and regain his composure in a show of strength. He feared if the princess knew how she had actually captured him instead of the other way around; he would never find his brother. "If I never see those horrid male clothes again on your luscious body, I will be a happy man."

Slowly Erik continued his seduction by touching Sookie's long silky hair. He removed a handful from her right breast and softly ran his thumb across her nipple. She once again gasped and held her breath. "I see that my touch affects you." Erik whispered as he continued to circle Sookie's puckered nipple.

"I am assuming you ran from me because you are the daughter of the bastard king who holds my brother hostage. If you are she…tell me where I can find him, so that I might kill him and all who serve him." Erik saw no weakness in the princess's composure, except for the smell of lust coming from between her legs. She wiggled in an effort to relieve the pressure building up in that area.

Sookie was slowly losing control by just the mere touch from this man, but she needed to remain strong and calm. "Kill me if you must. I would rather die than return to my father and definitely rather die than be your slave, barbarian!"

Without knowing it Erik began to focus on Sookie's rose colored lips. They were a wanton's lips and all he wanted to do was run his tongue along their pouty rim and urge her to open for him. Then to his utter surprise, she spit in his face and broke the spell he was under. He was a trained killer, so his first reaction was to grab her neck and choke the hostility out of her. Instead he took his finger and touched the spot where Sookie's saliva landed. He slowly circled the area, gathering as much of the liquid he could and then put his finger in his mouth. He moaned at the taste and in a husky voice he said, "You taste like honey and your skin is soft as silk." Erik lowered his finger from her breast towards her navel, "How does the rest of you taste, little one? Do you want me to find out?" Erik continued to lower his finger toward Sookie's mound where her honey was glistening in the dim light coming from the single window.

"Stop…..please don't touch me that way. Please…..I have never…..please…. _ugh_….don't stop." Sookie began to moan as Erik lowered his warm lips to her nipple while his fingers found her swollen bud.

Erik's fingers rubbed circles around her berry as he continued to suck and swirl his tongue around her nipple. _You are mine, little one. I have never tasted such sweetness or felt such passion in a woman, _Erik's lustful mind thought.

Sookie opened her eyes confused by the feelings her body was experiencing, "What are you doing to me?" She asked in a whisper. "Is this something that men and women do? Please forgive me Erik…."

"Master….you will not call me by my name….you will refer to me as Master. Do you understand?" Through his heavility clouded mind, Erik realized he still must take the upper hand with this woman and he could not let her know of his complete weakness. _Damn! I am a killing machine and this maiden has made me feel like a simpering teenage boy with his first wench!_

"No! I do not care how good you make me feel…..I will never call you master and I am not a slave." Sookie yelled. She had no control of her hands or legs, but if she could just get free she would scratch his eyes out and kick his large manhood.

As if Sookie's prayers were answered, Erik took his jeweled knife and cut the leather ties around her ankles. Once her legs were free, Erik slowly traced his finger up her inner thigh in an effort to continue his seduction by parting her legs. This time, however, she did not just sit still and allow his fingers to roam her wetness. She lifted her knee and began to kick him and if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, she would have done some damage to his manhood. _She is definitely not a pampered woman. Her strength in that_ _one kick shows her very hard and muscular thighs. She is not soft and flabby like the pampered women_ _we occasionally run across on our raids. Her stomach is flat and her waist is very small, accentuating her large voluptuous breasts. She was a nice looking young boy, but she is truly a beautiful_ _woman!_

"Don't touch me there again. I am not that kind of a woman. I am but a maiden and you have no right to touch me like that!" Sookie's urge to fight was strong, but her strange attraction to Erik was quickly overriding any fight she may feel.

"I have every right to touch you wherever and whenever I please. You are my slave for the time being and if I want to make love to you….I will. Now let us take our bath. I think you need your hair washed and I plan on putting my mouth on every inch of that soft skin of yours, so you need to be clean." Erik wiggled his eyebrows much the same as Jakob had done earlier. Instead of fear, Sookie felt lust and she smiled at Erik's jesture. _Where did that sexy smile come from? Perhaps she is not a maiden, but just a damn temptress in the disguise of an angel. _For some reason the thought of his angel being with another man enraged him. His protective and possessive nature was strong toward Sookie as he envisioned killing any man who touched her.

"To tell you the truth…..Erik….I really would love a bath. But as far as you washing me….keep your dirty, barbarian hands off of me!" Sookie tried to sound strong and in charge, but Erik's large bulging muscles made her weak. His manhood was such a confusing sight for her, because she should be frightened by its size, instead she longed to touch it.

Erik untied Sookie's arms and faster than she had time to catch her breath he had her face down across his lap. His hand connected with her bare butt cheeks….._Slap-slap…."_What do you call me?" Erik asked as he rubbed circles on the warm, soft butt cheek he just slapped.

"If you hit me again…..I am going to kill you when I gain my freedom. I am not a pampered little woman. I am strong and I will not call you anything other than barbarian, horse's ass or Erik. But I will never call you….._slap-slap. "_That hurts and"…._slap-slap._

Sookie's eyes once again filled with tears. The spanking wasn't what saddened her…..she was sure this man was different. She prayed he would not beat her like her father beat her mother, even though it actually made her feel funny between her thighs, she still was disappointed in _her_ Viking.

"Call me master and I will stop. I shall continue all night if need be, so what is my name little one?" Erik had no intention of hurting Sookie. His slaps were slight and he only wanted to show the upper hand. He was certain if he let the princess control him, he would never find Leif.

Even though she was disappointed with her Viking, her passion overwhelmed her. The combination of the heat he made her butt cheeks feel and the way her bare breasts rubbed against his powerful thighs made her fight seem unnecessary, "_Sniff_…._sniff_…" her hand automatically rose to her cheek to wipe away the tears that had stopped flowing as she gave in to Erik's demand, "Oh damn you….Er….Master."

Without Sookie noticing, Erik looked heavenward thanking the Gods that he had won this first battle. _She is mine! _He thought as he picked her up to sit her rear down on his bare lap.

**Sookie:**

"Eri….Master, please forgive me for being so stubborn. Perhaps after our bath, we can talk. There is much to discuss and I pray that you believe me because my story is quite unbelievable." For a moment Sookie got lost in his blue eyes. She did not see a barbarian, or a cruel master. What she saw made her heart melt even more toward him and prayed that if he believed her innocence, he would keep her for his own. _Now I sound like the Irish slave, _she thought as he picked her up bridal style and walked toward the bath.

Sookie's first thought when Erik lowered them into the warm bath was that she had died and gone to heaven. The last time she had the luxury of a proper bath was when she was still at her father's castle. "You don't smell like horses, my sweet princess." Erik whispered in her ear as he settled her on his lap and leaned her up against his large powerful chest. "Honeysuckle…yes that's what it is." His tongue traced a circle around her ear and she moaned so loud she didn't recognize her own voice.

"What is my name, little one?" Erik loved the game he was playing with his private princess and hoped she would play along. _How long will it take for her to realize how badly I want her, more than anything or anyone I have wanted in my life._

"If I say the magic word…..will you trust my words? Will you believe my story when I tell you who I am and why I was left here?" Blue on blue staring so deeply into each other's eyes…..Sookie felt like her soul was snatched out of her body and given to her Viking forever.

"That depends on if you say the right name…little one." Erik smiled down at her and began to once again caress her breasts. Sookie moaned as Erik growled deep in his chest. His composure and restraint were being tested.

"Stand up my beautiful slave and allow me to wash you." Erik commanded in a low sweet tone and as he rubbed the soap between her legs he couldn't stop what happened next.

"Oh my God…..what….?" Sookie began to sway and could barely continue to stand. _I wonder what the good priests would think of their little captive slave if they saw a very large, beautiful, powerful Viking licking her lady parts! _Sookie thought as she gave in to the power of passion_._

_**A/N: Rewritten 3/09/12.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Viking Dublin**_**: The Vikings first established a base at the mouth of the River Liffey in 841. This was used as trading/pirate base and survived until 902 when the native Irish defeated and exiled the Vikings. Two Viking cemeteries uncovered in the last century are believed to have been connected with this settlement. By 917 the Vikings had returned and re-established Dublin as an enclosed town with a network of streets, pathways and houses.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Erik:**

"What story do you wish to tell me?" Erik asked between his slow, seductive exploration of Sookie's body. _ I thought I had seen beauty and I thought I had felt passion, but every feeling and vision that came before today are nothing compared to my princess. I have to keep her…..there has to be a way to get Leif back and keep my woman_!

Erik had travelled the world as the Viking's knew it. He had seen much beauty and learned many new ways of making love. The act of tasting your partner's private love spots was known to him, but he had never been inclined to taste another woman that way. Sookie's entire body was as sweet as honey and he intended to taste it all.

"Erik…..forgive me…..ah….Master….what are you doing to me? Do men and women do this?" Sookie had no carnal knowledge, for which Erik was most appreciative. He wanted to be the one to teach her about making love as he wanted to be the only one to make love to her.

"I cannot tell you what other lovers do, little one, but with you…yes this is what men and women who feel passion for each other do." Erik answered as his tongue explored Sookie's body.

"Are you truly a maiden, Lover?" For some reason her chastity was important to Erik as his long talented fingers penetrated her velvet core. Sookie forgot what she was about to tell her Viking. All she could do was feel and feel she did as a torturous pressure built up deep inside her. Erik found what he was looking for…._Thank the Gods,_ his prayers had been answered….._still a maiden …. she is indeed mine forever, _he thought to himself as his finger felt the wall of her maidenhead.

Before Erik realized how passionate his princess was, she began to feel the first contractions of a heavenly release she had no idea existed, "Ooooh…what…..agh…..Erik, hold me I don't think I can…ahhhhh." Erik held her as if he were holding a child. From that moment on he swore he would spend his entire life giving this beautiful woman pleasure.

Erik turned Sookie's limp body around and lowered her to his lap. He completely forgot about his own needs when he witnessed the beauty of Sookie's face as she experienced rapture for the first time. He began to place open mouthed kisses down her neck as he could not get enough of her taste. "Very well, tell me the truth and I will keep you for mine. You will be my private thrall. I will own you and you will be with me always. If I return to my homeland, you will be my constant companion. The only time we will be apart will be during battle, for I do not wish to see harm come to you."

Sookie's mind was as if she had just experienced a beautiful dream, when Erik's words brought her back to the cruel reality of her situation. _He wants me to be his slave?_ _I have been nothing more than a slave for the past five years…..how could he think I would agree to such a life? I will settle for nothing less than a partner in life. If he doesn't love me, then so be it. I will return to my father and with my skills I will escape before he can send me to Lord Dunnigan._ "Never," Sookie whispered. "I will never be a slave again. Give me back to my father if you must. He will not keep me for long, for I will escape when he least expects it."

Sookie's words hurt Erik to the core. He actually thought by expressing ownership for her, she would be happy that she would not be shared by all the men as the other thralls were. "But you will be mine. I won't allow another to have you or make love to you and when I finally marry, you will stay with me. My wife will be for creating heirs and you will be the one I go to for my passion."

She realized that her situation was a difficult one because Erik truly believed he was doing right by keeping her as a slave. _How dare he speak of a wife! _ Her mind reeled at the thought he would keep her as a mistress while he married and had children with another woman.

"Very well, I will tell you who I am and why I am here, then you will send me to my father in trade for your brother. If you love this man called Leif, you will do as my father asks, because he is a very cruel and vicious man. In fact even if you do trade me, I wouldn't be so sure your brother will be returned to you. My father killed my mother for loving another man….so I am sure killing a hated enemy would not be a problem for him."

Sookie began by introducing herself, since the beautiful warrior had not bothered to ask her what to call her other than slave. "Master, my name is Susanna Glúndub mac Áedo and I am the daughter of the King you so brutally wish to kill. I agree….he is a cruel and unjust man and I hate him more than life, but I don't wish him dead. He sold me to a very old man named Lord Dunnigan and I assume he wants me returned so that I can finally marry him. I was sent here when I was twelve years old and forced to live as a boy for fear I would be stolen for ransom if anyone found out. I'm not sure…..you see I have not looked upon my reflections for five years…..but I assume he banished me because I am not very good to look at. The priests were kind, but made me work very hard and my father ordered them not to show me an ounce of favor. The past five years have been very lonely, but I have become a stronger person. It is that strength that allows me to tell you to go straight to hell." Sookie turned and faced Erik, "I will never be your slave and if you think I will stand by while you marry and have children with another woman…"

Before Sookie could finish her sentence, Erik gently took her face in his hands and placed his mouth over hers to stop her from speaking. His tongue pressed against her closed mouth asking for entrance. She opened for him as if she had done so all her life, and their tongues mated. When he finally let her up for air he placed a finger on her lips and said, "Shhh, we will talk no more. I have never been a jealous or possessive man," he said, "but I will not let you stay with your father and I will never let another man touch you." He kissed her eyes, her nose and then he placed a sweet peck on her mouth, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your face reminds me of an angel and your body is made for loving. Do not ever say you are not good to look at, for I will spend the rest of my days waking up to your beautiful face and the rest of my nights making love to your beautiful body."

"Now, no more talk about what tomorrow brings. We need to get out of the tub and when we do I want you to let me dry you off and you will get on your knees in front of me…..do you understand?" Sookie nodded, but Erik was having second thoughts…. _Should I make her pleasure me, or will that scare her away from me. Perhaps not today…..I need her to trust me and telling her she was to be my slave was probably a little harsh. _

After they were both completely dry, instead of making Sookie pleasure him, Erik picked her up and sat her down on a large fur in front of the fireplace. He wrapped a towel around her nakedness and her appreciative smile made his heart skip a beat. "Now I will comb the tangles out of your glorious hair and when I am through, you will lie down on the bed and wait for me to return. I must meet with my men so we can figure out how to get my brother back without losing you."

Sookie was so relaxed when Erik left the room that she fell fast asleep and dreamt of a beautiful blond warrior. He was riding his black stallion and he stopped in front of her and picked her up and placed her on his lap. The sun was going down as he turned Thor around and headed toward a new life together. "I am your master!" Erik whispered in her ear as Sookie realized that Erik was spooning her body. "Say it….say it now before we go to sleep!"

"Goonight…..Master." Sookie smiled as she realized just how the feel of Erik's naked body against hers…skin on skin….made her body tingle. _Is there more to what a man and woman do? _She wondered as Erik encircled her with his large arms and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Go back to sleep, I will not bind you to me with anything other than my arms around you. Let me own you, lover. We will speak of the plan in the morning. I swear we won't ever be parted. Goodnight, Lover."

**A/N: Rewritten 03/10/12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Erik:**

As the early morning sun broke through the window, Erik gazed in wonder at the beauty of the woman who was to become his future. Even though he had not forced himself upon her, he swore he had never felt a woman's passion ignite as fast as Susanna's had. He possessively had one arm around his lover with his hand stroking one of her large, voluptuous breasts. A silky strand of honey colored hair twirled around his other hand, soothing the warrior deep inside. His manhood was pressed against her soft butt cheeks and since he had not taken his pleasure, he was aching.

"Good morning, Lover. I hope you slept well, because I certainly did." Erik whispered as he began open mouthed kisses along her long slender neck. She smelled of honeysuckle and freshness that was purely hers. Instinctively, Susanna began to press against his hard body as she once again ignited in a passion she did not fully understand. Not only did she not understand her passion, she had no idea what she wanted from Erik. All she was sure about was that she ached for something and Erik was the key to relieving that ache.

"If you continue to do _that_…..I will not be able to return you to your father untouched." Erik tried to remember Leif…..he tried to remember he must restrain his own passion, but the desire he felt for the wanton angel lying next to him must surely be witchcraft, because he had never felt so connected to another human.

"What do you mean….return me to my father? I thought you had a plan. I thought we were going to be together." Sookie turned around abruptly causing Erik to lose his hold on her body. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday…..I will be your slave. I can't go back to my father, he hates me and I won't marry the old man he bargained my life away to!" Tears again began to spill down Sookie's cheeks.

"We must return you." Erik put a finger to her pouty lips as she continued to protest and bent to kiss the tears from her cheeks. "We will not let him keep you and I am the only man who will hold you and make love to you for the rest of your long life." Erik moved his finger to her chin to lift her face. He needed to see her eyes as he asked her, "Did you really mean it? Would you be my slave just to be with me…or just to get away from your father? Would I be the lesser of two evils?"

Sookie paused for just a moment trying to find the words deep within her soul. Because her life had been turned upside down in a matter of days, she didn't want to sound like a selfish child. The only thing she was certain of was that she felt attached to the large Viking warrior who had imprisoned her and she didn't want to be away from him. If being with him meant she must be enslaved by him…well, that was the price she must pay. The only thing she wanted to demand of him was fidelity. Just as he expressed she was to be his exclusive lover, she was going to demand he not marry another or visit other slaves when he tired of her.

"I will be your slave…but you must promise me you will set me free when you tire of me. I'm afraid that once we become the lovers that you say we will become, I will not be able to share you. I confess the beautiful Irish slave who offered herself to you yesterday, caused my stomach to ache. If you would have taken her up on her offer, for some reason I knew that it would bring me more pain than I have suffered at the hands of my father."

"We _will_ be lovers after this is over. But as much as I wish it, I have to return you to your father a maiden. I cannot put Leif's life in any more danger than it already is. Even though it kills me to see you cry, Lover, the taste of your tears are as sultry as the rest of your body. Right now I want to kiss the sadness from your face. I need to see you smile…..please allow me to kiss your smile."

Sookie could not prevent the corners of her beautiful mouth from turning up as Erik returned her smile and kissed her fiercely. Before their kiss could deepen and become something more, Sookie broke free remembering that Erik had not yet promised her anything. "Stop! We must not continue. You say I must remain a maiden and that you will come for me after I am once again my father's prisoner…..but you still have not bargained with me. You have promised me nothing." She placed her small hands against Erik's large muscular chest. She needed to be away from the hypnotic effect he had over her and regain her composure. This was her future and she did not want to make the wrong decision.

"I will promise you nothing but what we have now!" Erik didn't understand his own feelings for Sookie, so making promises to her about his fidelity seemed foolish. Then he once again looked into her eyes and for some reason he felt the pain she would feel if he took her and then forsook her with a wife or another thrall. He understood, because he could not bear the thought of her lying with another man, for he was certain if he set her free, she would be inundated by suitors. Her words _'Promise me you will set me free when you tire of me,' _woke him up from his passionate desire and enraged him.

"You are mine!" Erik grabbed her and pulled her naked body tighter against his hard aroused body. Then for some reason he did something he had not done since he was a young child…..he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He touched the first tear that ran down his cheek and looked at it in wonder. Was he bewitched by his princess….or were his emotions meant as a sign? "You have either bewitched me…..or, dare I say it…we are destined for one another. I have heard my parents speak of finding one's true mate. Perhaps what I feel for you is not only desire, perhaps we are destined to be together for this lifetime."

**Sookie:**

Erik's tears not only shocked him, Sookie could not believe what she felt running down his cheeks. Just as he had kissed away her tears, she did the same for him. "Make love to me." _Kiss_…_kiss_….."Please make me yours now before we leave this room and I may never see you again." Sookie begged. "I will call you master…I will be your slave. Love me now….._kiss…..kiss….kiss_…..I burn for you…._kiss…kiss_….show me how to please you as you pleased me yesterday."

"You are the only temptation I have not just taken." Erik was becoming weak from the kisses Sookie peppered around his face and neck and as she slowly lowered her mouth to his right nipple, he completely lost his inner battle. "I want you to know that I will never hurt you. I want you so bad that I fear I might. You are so small…"

Sookie licked first one nipple and then slowly moved to the next. "You are a magnificent man." _Lick…..swirl…..lick…._ "I need you to make me yours…..completely."

"Our campaign was to retake Dublin and start a new camp. We will create homes, roads and marketplaces. Lief has a wife to return to, I have no one and I had hoped that instead of a slave, you would agree to marry me, before we…you know." Sookie's eyes grew huge with surprise. "I promise to be true to you. I have never wanted a woman as much as I want you. Before I take your body, I too must have a promise." Sookie nodded, but this time she didn't fight back the tears, because they were tears of joy.

"Susanna, please promise me you will marry me and give me many sons. Stay by my side and help me build the new Dublin that my people have envisioned. Promise me we can grow old together and if death should take you, I will soon follow just to be with you. I love my parents and idiot brother, but I do believe I am more in love with you…without knowing you. I know it doesn't make sense, but I cannot see a life without you in it."

"Yes….yes…..yes." Sookie was not only shocked by Erik's proposal, she felt something inside her say '_Finally'_. Of course no sense would come of anything that had happened to her since she met Erik, but she was not about to give up what seemed to be a beautiful future.

"Now lie down while I taste your entire body. I want you to tell me what you want and I will fulfill your every wish."

"I have an ignorant question, so please bear with me…you are so large," Sookie placed her hand on Erik's engorged arousal as he gasped in pleasure, "how will you fit?"

"We have two day to find out."

_**Two days later:**_

"Erik I am so afraid. What if you can't find me and I have to marry that…that dirty old man. I haven't seen my father or my brother for the past five years and I actually liked it. The peace and solitude of the monastery was lonely at times, but I never felt fear like I did at my father's castle."

"I will find you! Make no mistake, when my brother is on the long boat and on his way to his wife, I will come for you. There will be three more boat loads of warriors arriving in two weeks' time. Your father will not be able to defeat us and I will make him squirm on the ground for the way he has treated you."

As the horses approached the lush green valley, Sookie became confused by her surroundings. It had been many years since she was at her father's castle and she was blindfolded when she was banished to the monastery. Soon four riders appeared out of nowhere. Bile rose in Sookie's throat as she realized that one of the riders was her evil half-brother, James. The other rider was as large as Erik and was wearing a cover over his head. _This must be the illusive Leif_. Sookie thought. Her father must be safe at home relieved that she will soon bring him more riches by marrying a corpse.

_Leaving our bed was the most difficult thing I could have done._ Sookie thought as she now knew true love and understood how two bodies and souls could be forever joined.

Soon the riders were a few feet from Sookie and Erik. Erik saw panic in Sookie's eyes and if he didn't love his brother so much, he would have turned and fled, letting his men take care of Leif's captors. He reluctantly climbed down from Thor and helped his love down from her horse. "All will be as it should be." He whispered as he held her a bit longer than he should have. "We will find you, stick to the plan...I love you." He could not hold back as his tongue licked her ear. She gasped, for she now knew where each lick, each kiss and each caress led.

The large rider was pulled down from his horse and thrown on the ground in front of Erik. The man who was now holding his lover's arm yelled. "Your brother has been a joy. If you try to follow us, I will personally show him how much I can give him. And you," he pointed to Erik, "My sister is no concern of yours. You will leave this land with your brother and if we meet again it will be with swords drawn." With that Sookie's brother seated Sookie on the horse Leif had been on and tied her hands to the saddle horn.

The riders who stole his love, turned and swiftly rode away. The switch was made and Erik bent down to untie his brother. After he removed the cloth from Leif's head, they both laughed and tightly embraced. Sookie turned to look back at her love, praying he would keep his promise and come for her_. How_ _happy he seems_, she thought as he embraced his tall red headed brother.

Now she must start the best performance of her life as she pretended to be happy to see her evil brother. "James, thank you for rescuing me!" A tear trickled down her cheek as she feared she would never see Erik again.

**Rewritten 03/11/12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Sookie:**

The plan was for Sookie to carry small gemstones that were taken from the monastery_. Those priests were quite the hoarders when it came to precious stones and metals. __All these years I had barely enough_ _food to eat and I waited on them hand and foot, then I find they had amassed quite a treasure. Makes_ _you wonder how they acquired that much loot? _Sookie could not believe the fortune that had been lying right under her nose. She would never have stolen from the monastery, but she was definitely confused by how the poor priests happened to acquire such a fortune.

Erik had assured Sookie that his men were excellent trackers. If her father's men separated into two groups in an effort to prevent Erik from tracking them, she was to start dropping a stone every few feet indicating not only the group she was with but the direction she was headed.

The direction Sookie's brother was leading her was not toward her father's castle. _Perhaps Lord_ _Dunnigan had died during her stay at the monastery and she would no longer be forced into a marriage._ Sookie's thoughts were so positive that she forgot about how cruel her father was and how her brother never stood up for her or prevented her from being banished. _Where on earth are we going_? She thought, as the terrain became more and more unfamiliar to her, she could not hold back her curiosity any longer. "Where are we going, James? Did Father move to another keep?"

"Father is dead." James brought his and Sookie's horses to a halt. "You and I will not miss the bastard and if it's any consolation to you he broke your betrothal upon his death bed."

Before Sookie could comment on how thankful she was, James continued, "However, since I am King and you are a valuable commodity to me…..I have betrothed you to Lord Dunnigan's son. His father met his death much the same way ours did."

"Please, James, I don't want to marry anyone right now." Sookie realized by the evil look on James's face that begging would not work. Perhaps he would be more sympathetic if she agreed to the marriage, but asked for a little time. By then Erik and his men will have found her. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you have done for me, dear brother, but our father sent me away for five years. I have no social skills and would appreciate it, if you would allow me a little more time so I can experience life. After a little time has passed, perhaps I will be ready to marry Lord Dunnigan's son."

"Oh, time won't be necessary. All is decided and you will meet your betrothed soon because we are headed to his castle this very moment. Does that excite you my little sister?" The feeling of panic was becoming overwhelming. _What if I have to marry this man tonight or tomorrow? What if he wants to have sex with me? No….no….no I won't allow it. _As if her thoughts could be transmitted to her hand fasted husband….._Erik, please hurry my love…I need you! _

After riding for what seemed hours the terrain became more rugged and steep. Higher mountains could be seen in the distance, but the castle high atop one of the steeper hills caught Sookie's attention. From where they stood, it was much grander than her father's castle…..and he was king. _No wonder he sold me to an 80 year old man…_she thought, _even my greedy brother wants to obtain another man's land. _Fear once again threatened to overpower her. _If I can just hold on until Erik comes, _became her mantra the entire trip.

_God, please don't let Erik lose our trail. _Sookie prayed as they finally reached the castle. The massive drawbridge was let down over the wide moat. As they passed the gatehouse, Sookie noticed that the inner baily was full of soldiers, practicing with their weapons. She feared that once the drawbridge came back up and the gates were locked, she would never see Erik again. The thought so disturbed her that she began to cry.

"Why the tears, little sister? Are you not impressed with your husband-to-be's wealth. Since his father's death, LeRoy Dunnigan is the wealthiest lord in all of Ireland. Those Norse bastards will never be able to penetrate this castle or steal his money. He loves to collect pretty things…..and you will be a lovely addition to his collection." James looked closely at the sister he had not seen for five years. "I have to admit you have grown into a very beautiful woman…." Under his breath he muttered, "As much as a whoring woman can be beautiful…I prefer a large muscular man in my bed."

"Don't worry little sister. He will not touch you." James smiled and whispered so his men would not hear. "He is in love with me, but we cannot marry…so I certainly would not have gone to all the trouble of capturing that arrogant, ginger haired, Viking bastard if I didn't have plans for you. I would have fucked him and then sent his head to his brother. So you see, your precious virginity will not be taken. Father was so worried about all the men who came to him after your hand. You were only twelve years old and I was jealous of all the attention you were getting. I urged him to exile you to a faraway monastery. He believed that he was doing it for your good, but actually it was for mine. You see Lord Dunnigan died around the same time father did. Leroy Dunnigan and I have been lovers for many years and our fathers got in the way."

All these years Sookie thought her father hated her, but it was James. She felt like escaping before the drawbridge locked her inside the castle, but she didn't want to die just when her life had just begun,"Why do you need me, James? If you say you and LeRoy are lovers, can you not just live together in his castle? I don't want to come between the two of you." She couldn't tell her brother that she was already hand fasted to the love of her life. Any marriage to her brother's lover would not be valid, but she feared that James wasn't telling the entire story.

"You will have a grand wedding. LeRoy loves frilly celebrations, so your wedding plans will have already begun. It will be the wedding of the century…..the King of Dublin's sister and the wealthiest lord in all of Ireland." James had a faraway look in his eyes. He had never been this kind to her. Perhaps, she and LeRoy both would be destined for death after the wedding…..making James not only the King of Dublin, but the wealthiest man in Ireland.

**Erik:**

_My heart is hurting more than I thought it would as I watch the woman I love ride away close to another man. For my brother's sake, I am trying to keep my rage down._ Erik did not feel good about leaving his new wife with strangers. If Leif hadn't gotten himself captured, he would still have found his life mate, only she would have been a lad for a while. _Relieving her of her lad's clothing on the ship would have been like a treasure_ _hunt, _Erik's mind wandered. "How in Helheim did you get caught by a King we should have killed in the first place?" He turned his focus and rage toward his brother.

"I was injured, Little Brother, and was lying unconscious on the battlefield. I felt strong arms lift me onto a horse and then I woke up on a large canopy bed in a castle that we apparently did not know about. There are riches to be confiscated and wenches to be ravished." Leif's sense of humor was what kept the men's confidence up before and after each conquest. "When I could focus, there was a large regal looking man sitting beside me on the bed. He introduced himself as James Glúndub mac Áedo, the new King of Dublin. He said that no harm would come to my beautiful body…by the way...I completely agree with his observation. Anyway, he said he needed his sister back to marry LeRoy Dunnigan and I was to be traded for her. I have to admit, I felt evil in that man."

"Did he say when they were to be wed?" Erik began to panic. Even though he and Sookie had hand fasted two days ago and spent the last two days thoroughly consummating their union, he could not bear the thought of another man even thinking of marriage to his angel.

Leif continued with his story,"He is a lover of men and he was certainly eyeing me, not that I could blame the man." Leif rubbed his large chest muscles and wiggled his eyebrows. "Lord Duinnigan is a younger man," Erik gasped. He had anticipated an 80 years old man who would probably not be able to perform his husbandly duties.

Leif saw the pain in his brother's eyes, but continued with his story, "I would say LeRoy was around twenty-five years old, and King James and LeRoy Dunnigan are lovers. They need Susanna to marry LeRoy Dunnigan, so they can share their mutual estates. Because he favored me, he fed me quite well and allowed me as many women that I desired. Let me tell you, brother, these Irish women know a few tricks. Perhaps I could stay behind and not return home for a while; surely Aude does not miss me! Arranged marriages are horrible, brother. Heed my warning; marry for love like our parents did, because if you don't, you will never be happy. I am always looking for happiness in the arms of another and I don't care if Aude knows. I have two illegitimate sons with my thralls and they both have my gorgeous green eyes and red hair. She has not even pretended to be with child. I would gladly stay here and taste the sweetness this land has to offer."

"That is completely impossible! The longboats are going to set sail as soon as the tide is high. You have a wife and Father needs you!" Leif began to open his mouth to protest, but Erik cut him off. "I have found love and I have made her my wife. Now you must return and report to Father. Tell Mother I love her and let her know I have found my true mate. She will know what you are talking about…..even though you would not understand."

"If the Princess Susanna is your hand fasted wife, perhaps we can share like we have in the past." Leif loved to push Erik's buttons, but since he had never experienced love, he had no idea of the fury his words caused. He still continued with his joking, "I am sure I can convince her that a ginger covered ball sac would be much more enticing than your hairy yellow one. Since I am the oldest….Ugh…Ouch!" Erik knocked Leif off his horse and was on top of him ready to ram his fist into his handsome face.

Erik saw the mischief in his brother's eyes and couldn't bring himself to land a blow. Instead he grabbed his face and gave him a silly kiss on the cheek. "Mother, Father and you, dear brother were the only human beings I love with all my heart. The love I feel for Susanna is different…..I know what you are thinking, she is indeed the most passionate woman I have ever met, but I am uncontrollably drawn to her and the thought of losing her makes my heart ache."

Erik got up and held out his hand to assist his brother up. "You will hold your tongue, get on the longboat and get your hairy red ball sac home! Ha! Ha! Ha! And if you don't, Father will never forgive me. I would appreciate it if you would tell Father and Mother that I love them very much, but I will be staying here to help build the camp." Erik was sure he had said all that was needed to insure his brother would be on the boat for home. All of a sudden the riders that were tracking Susanna returned with the location of the castle Leif spoke of.

"She is well, but very tearful." Jakob was an exceptional tracker and Erik trusted him with Susanna's life, but the thought that his lover was suffering enraged him. "To the longboats!" He turned to Leif, "get your ass on that boat brother! I need to get back to the task of rescuing my wife."

**Rewritten 03/12/12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Sookie:**

The castle was cold and uninviting as servants busied themselves throughout. Sookie recalled her father's castle being filled with lords and ladies dressed in their finest, but as James led her through Lord Dunnigan's keep, not one nobleman or noblewoman could be found.

Sookie was desperately trying to memorize the castle when James abruptly stopped and knocked on a oversized wooden door. _Thank God he did not lead me to the dungeon!_ She thought when the door opened and a beautiful young woman dressed as a servant appeared. To Sookie's surprise the young woman winked at James, curtsied and asked Sookie if she approved of the bedchamber.

James returned the attractive servant girl's wink and to Sookie's surprise, blew her a kiss. _Perhaps James' penchant for men is just a ruse. He seems well acquainted with this young servant girl!_ Her mind wondered, as she looked beyond the servant toward the lady's bedchamber. The colorful canopy bed was similar to the one her mother had commissioned a local artist to construct especially for her when she was just a child. She and her mother preferred earth tones complimented by colorful tapestries and works of art, however, the colors used in this room were quite feminine, except for the artwork and embellishments.

This room's canopy bed was curtained with rich cloth in pastel shades. Lush pure white furs were strewn across the thick down filled mattress. Behind it a huge tapestry the entire size of the wall was quite sultry with naked men frolicking in what would be interpreted as a Fey forest. An oversized armoire with mother of pearl inlay was located on the opposite wall. The doors of the armoire continued the Fey forest theme with naked males frolicking in a silvery blue pond. One door was slightly ajar and Sookie noted that the armoire was full of beautiful and once again, very colorful dresses. _Are all these dresses intended for me? _Sookie wondered to herself._ How on Earth could they know my size?_ As she turned to ask James, she heard the door shut behind him. Before she could hear James's receding footsteps, a heavy bar was placed across the door, making her a virtual prisoner….again. _Well, at least I'm not tied to a bedpost naked…If Erik were here with me…. that would be another story. _ After a few more moments of examining the room, she remembered the baily full of enthusiastic soldiers. She ran to the veranda and looked down to acquaint herself with her surroundings. At that particular moment James approached the large group of sweaty, shirtless men. _James must be in heaven….._she giggled to herself. He patted one man on his back and then turned and pointed towards her on the veranda. Although she could barely hear him, she was certain they were instructed to guard her.

Sookie was actually thankful for her time alone. She was exhausted and missed Erik terribly. The bed looked so inviting that she decided to lie down for a few minutes to catch her breath. Before she knew it her mind had taken her back to Erik and the monastery.

How ironic that the very warriors who invaded her homeland and enslaved the local population would be the people she missed and yearned for, especially her new husband. Husband….what a strange, but wonderful past two days it had been.

After Erik and Sookie woke up that first morning, their relationship seemed to be nothing more than master and slave, her future looked bleak and she actually began thinking of ways to escape. Within a few hours the bleakness disappeared and Erik's soul was revealed to her just as hers became transparent to him. Instead of keeping her as a slave, he proposed marriage and a future. She begged him to make love to her, yearning for the passion he had briefly uncovered the day before. To her surprise he refused to take her until they were bound together in marriage.

At first Sookie thought that Erik had abandoned her that morning without a stitch of clothing. He had much to accomplish before she was to be traded for Leif and he needed to insure they would be able to recapture her as soon as possible. It was late afternoon by the time she heard the large door open and Erik slowly walked toward the sleeping pallet. As he sat down he placed a large bundle on the end of the bed. "For you." Was all he said as he hung his head in exhaustion.

"Erik…..is everything alright? You look tired." She was worried about Erik as she approached the bed from the fur in front of the fireplace, where she had been trying to stay warm until his return. Erik didn't seem to notice that she had a linen sheet wrapped around her body; actually he didn't seem to notice anything at all. "Are you upset about something? If you are having second thoughts about marrying me…" she looked down and on the verge of tears she whispered, "I release you." Instead of rushing to him, she stopped in the middle of the room. She hardly knew him, but the thought of giving him up now, tore at her heart. "Erik, please talk to me…are you ill?" She touched the back of her soft hand to his forehead, finding it cool. Then she started checking his body to look for wounds. "You have no visible injuries, Erik what is it?"

"I am just weary. It has been a long afternoon of planning and the thought of losing you to your father has worn me down; but I cannot lose my brother either." He hung his head. "What am I to do with you my love?"

"Susanna, please come here and kiss me. Even though I sustained no injuries these past few weeks, I am weary. I just want to lie with you and make love to you, not as a slave, but as my wife." Sookie's heart went out to him as she stood between his open legs and cradled his face between her hands. She began to pepper sweet kisses on his eyes, his nose and finally his mouth.

Although she was relieved that Erik still wanted her, she could feel his weariness and sadness right along with him. "Even though many of our captive slaves have tried to convert we savage, barbarian Vikings," Erik looked into Sookie's eyes as if he were expecting her to agree with his description of his kind, but he saw only concern and…love, "I am not and will not become a Christian. As I ache for you, I propose we handfast this day," he looked for a complaint, a disagreement….but saw none, "and within that year and a day, we will have travelled to my homeland and have a proper Norse wedding." He kissed her forehead very lightly and asked, "Will you handfast with me and become my wedded wife? Will you stay with me through the good times and the bad? Will you give me your heart and soul as I have most assuredly given you mine?"

"Yes….yes…and yes. While you were gone, I feared you had changed your mind. I was afraid when you were out of my sight, you would not miss me and that you would regret your words." Sookie hugged Erik's head to her large breasts and wept. "I must confess that just by touching and caressing you, my heart and soul already belong to you, Erik Northman."

The bundle that Erik tossed on the bed was unwrapped and a plain white linen dress was laid on the bed. "The priest who once slept in this room will handfast us. He claims to have not known you were a woman. At first he refused to join us, but I told him we were going to no matter what."

Sookie continued to dream and she felt Erik's tongue teasing her full lips. He had been so tender and gentle with her as if she were precious to him. Her nipples tightened while she dreamed. She could feel the cool air on her breasts as Erik removed her dress. She stared into his hungry eyes as he looked down on her body. "You are more beautiful each time I lay eyes on you." He whispered as his tongue first circled her nipple and then his teeth grazed it as it puckered in his mouth.

Sookie dreamed of her tall warrior's muscled chest, darkened by many long days in the sun. The blond hair running from his chest down to his manhood caught her attention. As her hand slowly ran down his chest, she met the velvety hardness of his arousal and felt Erik tense and gasp. "If you touch me like that, Lover, I shall come undone before we find pleasure together."

Erik slowly slid his finger down Sookie's body until he found her slick heat. When his thumb pressed softly against her bud, she let out a cry. "Did I hurt you?" Erik stopped his thumb and looked into Sookie's passion filled eyes.

"No hurt has ever felt that good, my Lord." She smiled and licked Erik's lips inviting his kiss.

"You are wet and ready, open for me Love." Sookie spread her legs and thrust her wanton hips upward as Erik rubbed her bud one more time.

"I want something Erik…but, I have no idea what it is. Do you?" She whispered as he placed himself between her welcoming thighs.

Erik positioned his arousal against her soft heat and almost came. He had to remind himself to go slow and give his wife what she didn't know she wanted. He pressed slowly and when he reached her barrier he said, "You must tell me if I hurt you. You are so tight and feel so good, I am trying to hold back my passion."

Sookie looked into Erik's straining eyes and knew what she must do. She placed her hands on both of his butt cheeks and pressed him into her heat before he had a chance to stop her. "Agh…..ah….Oh my God…..Erik." The pain was truly there for a moment, but was replaced by a burning sensation that only movement could quell.

Erik's eyes focused only on his lover's as he slowly moved in. When he pulled himself out, Sookie whined from the loss. "You are my grand passion…come with me for I cannot hold back any longer."

Sookie did not understand what Erik meant until he reached down and touched her bud again. Just the touch and Erik's movement once again inside of her caused the buildup of pressure to shatter. As Erik slid deeply into her one last time, she began trembling uncontrollably. Once Erik felt the first contractions of Sookie's climax, he joined her as he spilled his seed into her warm waiting womb. Never had he experienced a climax so powerful and soul deep. The big bad warrior, conqueror of nations, killer of men was enslaved by an angelic child/woman. He could not comprehend what had just happened, but somehow he knew that Sookie was his life and his future.

The memory of their physical pleasure sustained Sookie as she dreamed. They had not only joined bodies that first night, they were joined forever. She knew what they both felt was remarkable, but what she did not know was the journey the joining of their souls would take.

_Knock…..knock…..knock. _ The door to the bedchamber slowly opened rousing her from her beautiful thoughts of her love. _We will be together soon, my love. _She thought as she looked toward the door expecting James, or the servant.

The bar on the door was removed and to Sookie's surprise and very young, nice looking man entered.

"Susanna, how wonderful to see you, I hope you are enjoying my room. We have been preparing yours and I hope you like it. It has been such a fun and exciting pastime for me. I fancy myself somewhat of a designer. Oh….I am so sorry…I am LeRoy Dunnigan, your betrothed."

By this time Sookie was standing beside the bed as LeRoy approached her. When he reached her, instead of taking her offered hand, he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. _His room? Why on Earth would he have so many dresses in his room? _She thought to herself as LeRoy released her and then gave her hand a peck.

"It is so exciting to have a woman in the castle to talk too. What do you think of my wardrobe? Perhaps we can dress up and attend one of the plays in the village. We will be such good friends! I have a very special dressmaker in the village who is coming tomorrow for a fitting. You will be the finest dressed lady in the village...only the best for my wife!" LeRoy Dunnigan smiled sweetly and tossed back his long chocolate colored hair. He was a slight man with a very feminine figure. He could definitely be mistaken for a woman because his face was free of hair and he looked to be wearing powder on his face and coal darkening the rim of his eyes. He was only slightly taller than Sookie and he had a sincere warmth about him as compared to her brother's conniving coldness.

_I guess I_ _should be grateful that he does not lust after me as apparently his father did, so my only recourse is to_ _play along with him_. "I wasn't sure whose dresses they were, but it has been so long since I have worn one…..they are truly beautiful!"

"Thank you. And might I add that you are truly beautiful. James told me you were a ravishing creature at twelve, but now look at you! Everything about that luscious body of yours cries **Take me to bed**." LeRoy giggled and put his hands on his hips as a feminine jesture and continued. "All I can say is that if I were a lover of women, I would definitely ravish you!"

Sookie smiled and tried very hard to control her giggle. LeRoy looked and acted so much like a woman, that she soon questioned whether her brother actually loved him. Since the wink and blown kiss to the voluptuous servant, she wondered if she could actually believe anything her brother has ever said. _As I recall, James was attracted to the_ _strong, masculine brutes. He claimed he lusted after Leif and I am sure Erik would excite him as much as_ _he does me. Something is truly not right here and I hope I can get to the bottom of it without losing my_ _life before the love of my life rescues me._

**Erik:**

_Finally, that ass of a brother is on the boat returning to his wife. He begged like a small boy to stay with me. Since I was old enough to go on the yearly raids, Leif and I have been inseparable. Sending him home was the second hardest thing I have done today. I have to be the strong brother, even though I am the youngest. Leif has no love for his wife and the distance makes it easier for him to seek out others. If it weren't for Mother and Father, I am sure Leif would have put his foot down and stayed with me. There is much work to be done and we always work so well together. _ Erik thought as he rode Thor to the encampment he had his men prepare earlier that day. He had asked a dozen warriors to help him retrieve his wife along with another dozen Irish slaves. They were promised their freedom if they were successful in getting his wife back.

It was decided to send a couple of the Irish slaves into the village along with the only small Viking in their group. Since they were so much larger than the Irish population, their size would give them away. They needed information and Erik prayed the slaves would be successful_. I feel like a 'Berserker' at this_ _moment. They are said to mate for life and if they lose that mate, they will never have another woman. I_ _have experienced many women and I can truly say that Susanna is in my soul as well as my heart._ Erik's temper became more and more difficult to stifle. He needed to contain his concern for his wife because he would not be any good to her if there was to be a battle.

When the men returned, they brought good news. It seemed Lord Dunnigan was not well liked by the village and they have acquired the assistance of a dressmaker in the village. She has been summoned to the castle tomorrow to design a wedding dress and a new wardrobe for Lord Dunnigan's bride-to-be. Apparently she loathed Lord Dunnigan because he forces her to sew dresses for him and only pays her for her material. He expects her time to be given to him. Also, she took a liking to the one lone Viking who accompanied the Irish slaves.

Erik wanted to get a note to Susanna, letting her know that they are near and are planning her escape. She was a well-educated princess, so he hoped she could read Latin, because he could converse in English, but writing was another story. The note read:

_**Lover, be patient, we are here…..E**_

_That should at least let her know that we have not forgotten her…..I…..have not forgotten her._ He thought as he handed the note to Ansgar to give to the dressmaker. He just prayed he could trust her to be discreet. She was to be given two gemstones and more each time she assisted his men.

After the note was given to Ansgar, Erik turned around toward an approaching rider. "Gods be damned! What the hell is he doing here?" Erik cursed as he saw the Northman smirk on his handsome brother's face. "Why did you disobey my orders?" Erik tried to sound mad, but in truth he longed for his brother.

"You need me, little brother. Your wife's release will be more successful with two Northman." Was all Leif said as he got down from his horse and hugged his distraught brother.

**Rewritten 03/15/12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Erik:**

_Much as I hate to admit it I am thankful that Leif is here. We have been through many campaigns together and I trust him with my life. He has a very strategic mind and hopefully we can put our heads together to free Susanna. She returned my message with a short note:_

_**E….I am unharmed for the time being. I don't trust James and I believe my life is in danger, if he finds out we are wed. Be careful and don't take any chances…..we will be together soon. I love you and long for your touch….Sookie… (name the priests gave me)**_

"Sookie….Soo-kie…Sookie….yes that fits her!" Erik said out loud as Leif looked on with a smirk on his face.

"This…..Sookie…..has certainly done something to your balls." Leif laughed loud and hard. "I don't remember you being this attached to a _female_. Even that fourteen year old thrall I took you to for your first fuck, didn't make your eyes glass over as they are now." Leif shook his head. "I am not sure I like you this way."

"Look at my face…" Leif stared at his brother, "I do not give a damn if you like me or not! All I know is there is truly _one_ person out there for each of us. I found mine, dear brother and I pray that someday the Gods will lead you to yours. I am sorry you had to marry Aude, I truly am. She is not very comely and I would rather communicate with a tree than speak to her." Erik waited for Leif's wrath, but it never came.

"_Ha, ha, ha_, my sentiments exactly. I am sorry, but I hate my wife and if you don't mind, I plan to stay here with you and your new wife, weak balls and all." Leif laughed so hard he almost fell to the ground, and then he hugged his brother. "All will be as it should be. If you truly believe you have found your Freya, I will welcome her into the family with open arms."

A lone rider approached the camp. Erik and Leif drew their broad swords in preparation for what was to come.

The rider carried a large piece of white linen, indicating he came in peace or more likely a request for a negotiation.

"I have a message for the Viking, Erik." The rider shouted as Erik's men surrounded him. Before Erik could reach the rider, Leif grabbed him and threw him to the ground with his sword to his chin.

"Very well, show me the message first, before I allow you near my brother. Do not hesitate unless you wish to die!" Leif was not known to be gentle when it came to enemies and he was very protective of Erik.

"It is not in writing," he shouted as Leif pressed his leather boot in the man's chest. The stranger shook his head and said, "It is verbal and from someone named S-S-Sookie. She said to tell Erik, Please, please hurry, they are making her wed tomorrow."

Erik gasped and almost lost his balance as fear for his wife overcame him. "This cannot happen! She is mine and if that man so much as touches her, I will cut off his balls and feed them to the vultures!"

"My sister is the dressmaker and she is on your side….as am I. Please show us mercy when you storm the chapel. We have no love for King James, he is a cruel and unjust man and Lord Dunnigan fancies himself a woman. When his father died, he refused to be the Lord of our village. He would not hear our requests or would not preside over our trials. Please help us and we will be your humble servants." Leif smiled down at the man and as he removed his broadsword from the man's chin, he put a hand down to assist him off the ground.

"Thank you." The man said to Leif. He introduced himself as Daniel O'Connor and stated that he would be honored to join their ranks. He told them that he was a fierce fighter, but Lord Dunnigan passed him by when he was choosing an army to fight the Vikings from the north.

"I have no problem with it. Do you agree Leif?" Erik asked as he turned to his brother. Leif nodded his head and told the new comer to join the rest of the men.

_The sooner the wedding begins the better. _Erik thought to himself,_ the wedding is to be held in the village Chapel. Even though it will be well guarded, the chapel is well outside the castle walls. Sookie, my love we are coming for you!_

_**Irish Legend**__: Many of the Irish tales of the Tuatha Dé Danann refer to these beings as fairies, though in more ancient times they were regarded as Goddesses and Gods. The Tuatha Dé Danann were spoken of as having come from Islands in the north of the world, or, in other sources, from the sky. After being defeated in a series of battles with other Otherworldly beings, and then by the ancestors of the current Irish People they were said to have withdrawn to the sid _(_fairy mounds), where they lived on in popular imagination as "fairies_."

**Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fey:**

"Thank the Gods of the Earth we found her, Father." Fintan shouted as he entered the castle of his father, Prince Niall Brigant.

"Where….how….how did they hide her?" Niall asked as he was unable to contain his happiness and excitement for his favorite son.

Fintan had found his true mate over seventeen years ago, but the only problem was that she happened to be married to King Niall, the King of Dublin. Once Queen Magdalena met Fintan, nothing in Heaven or Earth could keep them apart. She became pregnant the first time they made love, but Fintan could not stay to claim his daughter. There were problems in the supernatural world and a war was looming over them all. She convinced him that she would be fine and begged him to return to her safe and sound.

Magdalena was King Niall's second wife and after four years of marriage, he claimed she was barren and refused to have sex with her. He was in the process of petitioning the church for a divorce when Queen Magdalena invited him to her room and drugged him. When he woke up the next morning, Magdalena convinced him they had made passionate love and a few weeks later she announced that she was breeding.

The plan worked until Susanna was born and King Niall became enraged when he saw she was a female. The King was no stranger to the supernatural world and when he saw the baby for the first time it was apparent that she was not his child. She was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen and her aura glowed so bright that his Learned advisors swore she was a Fey child.

He told Magdalena that he would claim the child because he did not want to war with the Fey, but he would not care for her as he would his own.

Fintan continued with his excitement as he explained his daughter's disappearance to Prince Niall, "They sent her to a monastery in Dublin. The priests were men of the human God, but they also put a _cloaking spell_ on the entire area to hide her from us. They used a spell used by the Gypsies and it worked. Do we have rogue Fey teaching our secrets to the Gypsies, Father?"

"I would not put it past one of our kind to undermine what we have kept a secret for thousands of years." Niall said with disgust. "We must go and rescue her from her prison and make sure the new King does not retrieve her first. He is evil."

"He has already retrieved her and she is now a prisoner in Lord Dunnigan's castle. King James is the one who found Magdalena and I together when Susanna was a wee child. After that he found a way for my sweet Maggie to have a horrible accident. I wasn't there to save her, so she died alone screaming my name. The moment she died," Fintan paused and wiped a tear from his eye, "her soul reached out to me. She told me she was in a better place, but Susanna needed my protection.

"Before my sweet daughter's thirteenth birthday she had enchanted the entire kingdom of King Niall. The King was in love with my child too and I feared he would ravish her young body. James actually did us a favor by convincing the King that Susanna was in danger and needed to be hidden away for a few years. Now she is in danger again, because James plans to wed her to LeRoy Dunnigan. We must save her, Father. I promised Maggie I would protect her, and she is my special, wee baby girl. She is more beautiful than the humans she lives among and our women cannot compare to her."

"We will take her and suffer the consequences afterward. She will not marry that man and we will not allow James to kill her. When is the wedding…..that will be the perfect time to teleport her away from them. She can stay here with us and she will soon learn to love us." _I am not certain about human love,_ _but we love our kind and Fintan fell deeply in love with Magdalena. He had bonded with her for life and_ _when James killed her, Fintan felt her pain and mourned her loss as well as Susanna's these past years..._Prince Niall thought to himself as he relished his son's hard won happiness.

"The wedding is tomorrow and I agree it would be the perfect time to bring her home. I just pray she will not fear us_." Fintan would suffer deeply if Susanna feared him. He has spent the past five years searching for her._

**The Wedding Day:**

**Sookie:**

_I just pray that the message got to Erik. I cannot bear another day in this castle and I grow more certain every day that my brother does not love LeRoy Dunnigan. He never spends time with him and I see the evil in James when he looks at me. He has given me no freedom and LeRoy is so involved in his own world, he does not see a problem. _Sookie thought as she finished her toilette. She looked at herself in the looking glass, hoping to look beautiful for Erik when he rescued her. The wedding had been rushed, so the dressmaker was asked to alter one of Lord Dunnigan's dresses. Actually the one he chose for her was more beautiful than anything she had ever worn. Instead of a veil, she wore an array of wildflowers strategically placed in her long wavy tresses.

Under heavy guard the wedding carriage approached the chapel. Sookie's fear for Erik overwhelmed her as she realized James's army was too large and too powerful against Erik's few warriors. _He will_ _never be able to fight them all. Now I wish I had never sent the message. I will gladly meet my death,if __it means Erik will live. How could I have been so foolish? Erik is going to be ambushed…..I cannot bear to see any harm come to him. His men need him, and now he may die because of my stupid message. _

The chapel was filled to capacity with villagers and nobles alike. LeRoy was waiting at the altar and James sat in the front row, with six of his largest soldiers. An older man named Jeremy, was chosen to walk her down the aisle, because James refused. "Jeremy bring my darling sister down quickly so she can marry the man of her dreams," James ordered as Sookie's ears pricked up to the sound of clashing swords in the distance.

James also heard the commotion, _Who would be attempting to stop this wedding? _ _I am the only one who will benefit from this union, who on Earth would want my sister? _He asked himself as he rushed down the aisle to take hold of Sookie's arm.

"Make this marriage happen…..now!" James commanded the frightened priest.

"No, James…please let me go. I am already married." James's face turned red with anger as her words began to sink in.

"If you are telling the truth…and your husband is the one trying to stop this wedding," James paused for only a second as he pushed Sookie toward LeRoy and clasped their hands together. He leaned close to Sookie's ear and whispered, "Whoever your illusive husband is, Susanna, he will die as surely as you will after you say your sacred vows."

Just in time, the chapel doors burst open and Sookie's heart began to pound. Erik and Thor were both covered with blood as he rushed toward her down the aisle of the chapel.

After James realized exactly who his sister's husband was, his evil smirk was replaced by complete and utter fear. Instead of standing and fighting the intruder, James escaped through a side door.

For some reason, LeRoy did not fear the intrusion as he released Sookie's hand and whispered in her ear, telling her how jealous he was that she had such a magnificent warrior for a husband.

"Thank you LeRoy for everything," Sookie kissed LeRoy on the cheek and turned toward the love of her life.

"I thought you'd never come." Sookie said as Erik's bloody hand reached down and swooped her up in front of him on his saddle.

"I ran into a few problems on the way to the chapel, but nothing could have kept me away!" Erik bent his head and gave his wife a deeply passionate kiss. When their lips parted he said, "You are even more beautiful than last we were together!"

Erik urged Thor into a gallop as they began to exit the chapel. The sounds of battle continued beyond the chapel as Erik sweetly pushed Sookie's face into his chest. He wanted to protect her from the carnage, so when they returned to their Dublin encampment, her memories would only be of the love in his eyes and not the bloody bodies in their path.

Arrows sailed past them as they continued to gallop to freedom, but luck was not on their side. An arrow hit Erik in his back and another became buried in his chest. He continued to stay awake and prayed to every God known to man that at least he could save Sookie. He was ready for Valhalla, but the thought of an existence without Sookie brought tears to his eyes.

Sookie reached up to gather one of his tears and whispered, "You will survive my brave warrior. We are destined to be together. We will have many sons…a maybe one or two daughters…..and grow old together….." before she could tell him how much she loved him she received a blow to the head. The pain was unbearable, but she told herself she must survive for Erik. The air around them grew still and before they both succumbed to darkness, they heard a rumble in the cloudless sky and the wind began to swirl around Thor as if a mighty hurricane threatened to pull them apart….with an ear splitting 'bang' and 'pop'…Sookie disappeared from Erik's arms.

The last thing Sookie remembered when she regained consciousness, was her injured warrior and the smell and sound of death. "Erik!" She whispered. Even though she was surrounded by darkness, peace and contentment overrode her fear for Erik. "Please answer me my love. I can't lose you now…are we dead? Are we in Valhalla or heaven?" Sookie began to reach for Erik, finding only air. "If we are…..dead…..thank you for loving me. You are my heart and soul…I will love you in death as much as I loved you in life." Sookie began to weep and Fintan could not bear to hear his beloved daughter suffer.

"You are safe my child. Who is this Erik you call for? Perhaps we can locate him for you. We only wish to make you happy." Two beautiful, glowing men came into Sookie's vision.

"Are you angels? Am I dead? Please find Erik Northman. He is a powerful Viking warrior and we are married. He saved me from my brother's evil plan and now I have lost him." Sookie continued to weep…..I fear for his life…..I used to feel him right here," Sookie pressed her hand to her heart, "but now I don't feel anything. Please angels, you can take me, but save my warrior. He is needed on Earth."

Niall began to project his thoughts to his distraught son,"_She is with child….this Erik must be the father. We both know that a human baby cannot survive in this environment. If it were just your daughter, dear son and not your grandchild, we might be able to convince her to stay with us. I fear that Erik is her true mate and he may no longer be human."_

"_Will you agree to an enchanted sleep for your daughter?" _Fintan nodded trying very hard to hide his tears from Sookie. Niall's thoughts continued, "_If she truly wishes to be with him, our only recourse is to enchant her and let her and the fetus sleep until the time comes when it is safe for her and the child to exist with her mate. I believe he chose his path, because he too only wishes to find his wife. He is a good man and no matter what he has become, he deserves his wife and child. Take her to her suite and begin the enchantment." _

**Erik:**

Thor came into Leif's view, but Erik nor his wife were in his saddle. He began backtracking and panic overcame him as he saw Erik's bloody body lying face down on the ground. He jumped from his horse and was beside Erik's body with speed and agility that he didn't even know he had left in him, "What the hell happened to you, Erik! Here, I will help you up on Thor and we will get you back to camp. The village will find us a good healer, or I will kill them all!"

"Leif, bring me my wife." Erik's eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. The pain he was suffering was almost unbearable, but he needed to see Sookie."

"I didn't see her, brother. I was afraid that you were not able to rescue her." Leif lifted his large brother, as if he were light as a feather. His adrenaline was giving him ungodly strength and his fear for Erik's life pushed him on.

"Find her! Now, leave me and find her." Erik looked down at the blood oozing from his chest. "I am dying…..I need my wife with me when I die. I need to tell her I will see her again and how much I love her…..please…." Erik passed out again as Leif began to tie his brother to Thor's saddle and rush him to safety.

As Erik lay bleeding to death, his thoughts were only for Sookie. "Where are you my love?" From the shadows of his tent a ghostly figure approached Erik's deathbed and whispered softly…

"I have been waiting for you Erik of the North. I can give you immortality if you allow it." The stranger slowly touched Erik's forehead and began to stare deeply into his eyes. "What I can gift you is eternal life. Life and not the death you are just minutes away from."

Erik shook his head as if to say no, but then the stranger mentioned his true love. "I know of the woman you seek." Erik's eyes lit up. "She is no longer in this world, but she lives. Her Fey family rescued her and is keeping her safe for you. If you die, you will never see her again. If you chose my gift, there will come a time when your paths will cross again."

Erik grabbed the stranger's hand and looked him in the eyes, "I accept your gift stranger. I will do whatever it takes to see my wife again."

"Will you be my child? Will you chose a long life with me? Do you want to see your wife again?"

"Yes...yes, please,….just do it!"

**A/N: Next chapter…..21st century Shreveport. Will Sookie find Erik…..now Eric…..again? Sookie is now in a suspended sleep so that she and her fetus do not change. Eric is now a vampire and all will be answered next chapter. **

**PS….Rewritten 03/16/12 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had fully intended to keep this an A/H story, but after Erik saved the day…. where would it go? He could not make her a hostage any longer, since they were madly in love with each other. 'Love at First Sight' is very powerful and since they have that "Soul mate" connection (ever since he spilled his seed, etc. etc.)…..it should survive centuries…..right? Thank you all for your wonderful reviews because I didn't want to end this story just yet. Now they need to find each other all over again.**

**PS: Rewritten- 03/17/12…Thank you for your patience as I am rewriting this story.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fey:**

_Centuries have passed for the humans and all supernatural beings who share their world. For Susanna and her child centuries mean nothing. Time moves slowly for the Fey, and while Susanna was slumbering her body and that of her unborn child were frozen in time. Knowledge will be the key to her sanity and survival when she resumes her human life, so we have kept her subconscious busy by a constant barrage of information. _

_Eric Northman's transition from Viking warrior to a bloodthirsty vampire was much more difficult because of his need to find his mate. The Fey liken his emotions to the attention a female animal receives when she is experiencing her breeding cycle. The male has no other thought in his mind, but mating with her. Food is not important as well as caring for oneself. Eric did not care for himself for centuries, as his warrior soul fought and killed without mercy, feeding on the spoils. He had no respect for other women, because he only saw them as relief for his carnal needs and a necessary meal._

_He began to believe he had sold his soul to darkness, for the chance to reunite with his life mate. Slowly, however, we felt more positive about his progression as he seemed almost human once his kind came out to the world. He is now a successful businessman and the vampire Sheriff of Area Five in Shreveport, Louisiana. Even though Eric no longer believes he is capable of love, we hope that the Viking our Susanna gave her heart and soul to, is still buried deep inside. He will be the key to her ultimate happiness and she will be the only human who can make him aware that he has not lost his soul and he still possesses…feelings._

_We are certain that he will recognize Susanna and be confused at first by her sudden appearance in his life. We are also certain that he will detect the scent of his own child growing in her womb. Will his darkness subside, or is he too far gone?...We shall see._

_Although we cannot accompany her to the human world for a long period of time, unless a cloaking spell is once again used on her, we should be able to feel her and protect her. Sookie's scent is not strong enough to bring on the intoxicating blood lust that vampires experience when they are around the Fey, so the decision is made to end the enchanted sleep and allow her to, hopefully find her happiness. That is all Fintan and I pray for…Susanna has become our life and if Eric Northman is her future, we will do everything in our power to bring them together._

_In the middle of the 20th century, Fintan was surprised to find he had feelings again for a human. He and Maggie mated for life and with her death he, like Eric Northman did not care about other females. Adele, however, called to him and his heart once again sored. The human belief in reincarnation, had taken centuries to touch Fintan, but it happened. He truly believed that his Maggie had been reborn again in the beautiful vessel known as Adele Stackhouse. She too was married when she came upon Fintan in the forest, but when their eyes met; an ancient knowledge possessed them both. _

_Fintan's happiness tripled and his heart sored when Adele bore him two beautiful children. Sadly they are now both dead. His daughter died of cancer and his son, Corbett, died along with his wife and two young children when they were swept away by a flash flood. All the bodies were recovered except for seven year old Susanna's. _

_When Fintan approached the now aging Adele about helping us with Susanna's emergence back into her human life as her long lost granddaughter, she felt honored to assist us. Our Susanna tugged at her heart strings and the resemblance between the two Susanna's was uncanny. _

_When our sweet Susanna awoke and found herself in a hospital with a head injury, she was told that the blow caused amnesia and wiped out some of her memories. Her academic knowledge still remained, allowing us to secure a position as Administrative Assistant with the Shreveport Health Department, however, she had no idea of who she was. _

_A certain vampire bar has been having a difficult time getting a permit for their newly installed food preparation area. Perhaps this is the chance we have been waiting for….._

**Sookie: **

**Bon Temps, Louisiana 2012**

"Gran, I really don't think that a pregnancy test is necessary." Sookie paused as she urinated on the Clearblue Easy Digital Pregnancy Test. "My God Gran… do you think I was a shameless barfly who drops her panties for anyone who has a penis? How can I be pregnant…I don't even remember having sex!" Sookie shouted through the bathroom door as she continued to pee.

"Susanna dear…..what does it say?... Was your old Gran right?... Answer me child?" Adele of course knew that her beloved grandchild was pregnant. What she could not do was tell her about the father of her child and where she had been the past centuries. _Keeping Fintan's secrets will be the hardest thing an old woman can do. Susanna deserves to know who she is and feel the love that Fintan and I have felt. I trust Niall and Fintan, but my heart goes out to my sweet Susanna. Yes….she is mine! I feel it in my soul as if I had given birth to her myself._

Adele knew that the test would be positive and she knew why her granddaughter was deathly quiet behind the bathroom door. Finally Sookie spoke, "Yes, _sniff_…._sniff_….it's positive, Gran." She took a piece of toilet paper, wiped the tears from her eyes and blew her nose. As she closed her eyes, she tried to imagine who the father of her child could be. "Gran, can I have just a few minutes to digest this…I promise I will be out and we can discuss our options." As far as Sookie was concerned the only option was to have her baby. For some reason, it was important to keep this child even if she had no idea who the father was.

As Sookie tried to dig through the darkness of her past, a quick image flashed in her mind. _A bloody_ _warrior_ _astride a huge black stallion_. _What the hell was that! _She thought as the vision not only made her heart ache, but it was more like a vision from a movie she had seen in her past. _I was trying to conjure up my past lover, damn it…not some hot, hunky movie star from a medieval, action movie!_

"We will do this together, baby girl. You have made your old Gran a very happy woman. Now, get your sweet ass in gear, you have been looking forward to your meeting tonight all week." Adele began to giggle because she knew exactly what had been going on between Susanna and Eric Northman and she also knew he was her true love….so she just wished she could be a fly on the wall when they finally met again. "I have heard that you do not keep a powerful vampire like Eric Northman waiting. I have also heard that he is very charming."

"Well, all I can testify to is that he is a complete ass on the phone and I am not looking forward to our meeting. He doesn't like being told what to do and he doesn't seem to have any regard for city codes or suggestions from me. I don't care if I keep him waiting or not…I am not giving in to his demands just as I am sure he will not give in to mine!"

"I have also heard he is quite the ladies' man, so I suggest you dress…well you know, to show off your….. attributes." For some strange reason Sookie felt a pang of jealousy. _Where did that come from? _She thought as Gran continued, "Also, vampires are not allowed to do it, but they have been known to get their way by glamouring humans."

"Gran…I appreciate everything you have done for me since the hospital, but right now I need to think for a while. I stink and I need a shower. I promise I will be ready in time for my meeting with that….that….womanizing vampire!"

"Certainly, I will just be in the kitchen finishing up your dinner. Take your time and then we can talk after your meeting with the vampires. I am so excited! Do you think I will be able to meet one soon? Perhaps you could invite him over one night?"

"Gran…..please!"

**Eric:**

_My child, Pam, can be a thorn in my side at times. She has insisted that we start feeding the pathetic bloodbags. In the process of installing a state of the art food preparation area, the bitch at the Health Department won't issue a permit until we figure out what to do with the cooking oil. What the hell is her problem? Pam and I will be meeting with her tonight and I will just glamour her and all will be well. I am sure she is a 200 pound, buck toothed, greasy haired bitch that can't get laid and she is taking out her frustrations on us. Miss Stackhouse is just a flunky who follows the orders of her superiors, but she is making my blood boil for some reason._ Eric began to pace in anticipation of his battle with the Administrative Assistant from Hell.

All women, except for his child Pam, were nothing but a means to fulfillment. There wasn't a night that went by that he didn't think of _her. _A day that he didn't dream about the short time they shared or about the life they could have had. _Godric assured me she wasn't dead, so I have searched for her on every continent, in every building I enter and in every female face I see. If she is truly Fey, will I have enough strength not to drain her? I am becoming a creature that even my child grows tired of. I no longer have urges to feed on humans and if I can't make love to her…then I don't even want to attempt it any longer. If I truly am the cold, calculating, evil vampire Pam says I am slowly becoming….I welcome the battle tonight with Miss Stackhouse of the Shreveport Health Department. I am up for a fight….hell I need a fight. I can't wait to see her ugly face when I scare the shit out of her! Ha, ha, ha._

**Sookie:**

_I guess being pregnant won't be so bad as long as I have Gran to help me. Standing in line at this God forsaken vampire bar is annoying. I haven't told Gran, but I can hear the thoughts of people around me. I guess that hit on the head did a number on me. Not only do I not remember anything that happened in my life up until two months ago, I hear the sometimes very shocking thoughts of the people around me. At first it scared me, but now it is just very annoying. The scantily clad women in front of me can't stop thinking about some 'hot as fuck….their words not mine…..vampire' they want to sleep with. It can't possibly be that arrogant a-hole Eric Northman, because I wouldn't sleep with him for a million….no a trillion dollars. His voice is sexy, I'll give him that. When he wants his way, he acts like a child having a temper tantrum. I hope I didn't have sex with someone like that... Can vampires and humans have sex?... That's a thought._ Sookie's mind raced as she stood in line outside the bar that Eric Northman owned. She had heard that humans embraced the vampire culture with open arms. By the looks of the women and weird men in line tonight, she felt very much out of place

"Aren't you a lovely one? I need to see your I.D. precious; you look rather young to be frequenting our establishment." Sookie looked up at the sexy voice and came face to face with a very beautiful woman. She didn't realize that she looked so young, because she actually felt like she was ancient as she removed her I.D. from her purse. All of a sudden the beautiful lady bent down close to Sookie's ear and sniffed. The sniff was strange enough for Sookie, but the following sigh scared the hell out of her.

"Thank you for the compliment _Miss_," Sookie said as she flashed her Driver's License for the woman. "As you can see I _am_ twenty-one, so could you please inform Mr. Eric Northman that Miss Stackhouse is here for our meeting? Also," Sookie's pouty lips slowly turned up to form a wicked smile and continued, "Tell him I don't have all night, so he better not keep me waiting!"

_Ewe, do vampires bite people when they have sex? How in the world did these creatures exist without detection for so long? Maybe if this a-hole settles down and talks to me….without yelling….maybe we can talk intelligently. Gran said I was a history major before I hit my head. I have quite the fascination with ancient Norsemen and Ireland. Maybe the father of my baby is a Highlander, because I also have a strange urge to visit Scotland. Sometimes, though, I dream that an extremely tall and handsome Viking drags me off to his homeland and we get married and have six or seven children. I never really see his face, but his body is hot. Amazing what our imaginations can conjure up to make us happy. I think I will tell myself my dream Viking is the real father of this baby. That would make just as much sense as not knowing who the hell he is!_

"What is your pleasure…..I mean….what would you like to drink, Miss Stackhouse? Eric will be with you shortly. Oh, I gave him your message," Pam smiled a sly smile, "I can't wait for this meeting!" Pam could not believe the audacity of the beautiful innocent looking Miss Stackhouse. _She certainly will surprise Eric. _

"Just water please, thank you." Sookie answered as she remembered her positive pregnancy test. While she was seated in Eric's office, waiting for the _master's_ arrival, she was surprised that it was very neat and tidy. The large painting of the goddess Freya behind Mr. Northman's chair almost reminded her of something, but it was only a flash. _How did I know that painting was Freya? It amazes me at how much I don't remember about myself and on the other hand, my mind is full of facts and figures._

Even through the walls of Eric's office, the thoughts of the women in the adjoining bar inundated her. _I have to learn how to block out everyone's thoughts, or I will be back in a different kind of hospital. This Eric Northman must be a cocky ass if all these women want to sleep with him!_

Adele's sage advice while she was dressing repeated in her mind as she sat in Eric's office... "He won't be able to refuse you anything if you wore one of your low cut sun dresses."

_Sorry Gran... _Sookie muttered to herself. She refused to show off for a womanizer, so she chose to dress in a professional manner by wearing a black pencil skirt and a white silk blouse. The only problem with the white blouse was that her already large breasts, were now growing even larger from her pregnancy and the blouse was not. One item she could not leave behind, were her sexy black heels. _There are enough nearly naked women in the bar to keep Eric Northman's mind off of my shoes! _She huffed as her expensive heels made her feel _almost_ sexy.

Just as Sookie decided to get up and leave Eric's office because she knew he was toying with her by making her wait an hour, the door behind her opened. She could tell he stopped at the door, but she could not figure out why. Then she heard him sniff the room just like the beautiful woman did. _What the hell is wrong with these people….er….vampires? I took a shower, I used deodorant and I blew in my hand and my breath smells like the tic tac I swallowed ten minutes ago! _Eric continued to his chair and sat down completely ignoring her.

**Rewritten 03/17/12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Eric: **

_Can this night get any worse? Not only do I have a meeting with Miss Stackhouse, the thought of which is making my skin crawl, a human female has gone missing. Her father came with a stake to kill my bartender because he is certain he kidnapped her. I have just been turned inside out by Shreveport's finest and a very irate father. I am proud to say that I survived the inquisition without having to use glamour._

_It has been a constant struggle for me to pretend that I enjoy my life. I did have a period there when I found Pam that I thought I could replace Susanna. Pam caught my attention with her strength and wit. She stood up to me and when I asked her if she wanted to be turned, she wholehearted agreed. After she awoke three nights later, however, I realized that my feelings for Pam were no different than if she were actually my human child. I cared for her and taught her how to be the best vampire she could be. I have no regrets and we are very close. My maker did the same for me and I suppose that I have survived this long because of his intense training._

_It took me awhile to accept what I had become, mostly because I vowed to find Susanna. She just disappeared from my horse and from my life. I made sure that her brother James was torn from limb to limb. He suffered greatly for what he did to Susanna and he was a mortal enemy. LeRoy Dunnigan was strange, but we Vikings had our share of cross dressers in our time. I could not fault him for what made him happy. He gladly turned over his castle and surrounding village to my men and when I knew death was upon me, I made Leif swear to rebuild our settlement._

_Godric, my maker, was an ancient vampire and would never have made me his child if my life was not leaving me. He gave me immortality and four years later he did the same for my brother, Leif. Leif did not fall in battle as we all pray to. He was running from an irate husband and his womanizing ways finally got the best of him. Luckily Godric and I had returned from experiencing the world and I made it a point to ask my brother if he wished to receive the gift Godric was about to give him. He knew what I had become and actually did not think less of me. The only problem that disturbs me to this day is the existence of my immortal soul. Will I still enter Valhalla when I die, or will my evil vampire deeds send me straight to the hell humanity fears?_

_Leif never stays in one place too long, but I feel he will join Pam and me soon. Hopefully he will be able to cheer me up with his presence and irreverent brand of humor. Without Susanna, eternity would be bleak if it wasn't for my brother and Pam._

_Pam informed me that Miss Stackhouse was in my office, but she just gave me a very strange, provocative look. I don't trust her one bit. She enjoys seeing me squirm and I know there must be something terribly wrong with the woman I am about to meet._

"What? Why the look, Pam? I have had more than enough stimulation this evening. I don't need your snide remarks and jokes. I will glamour the bitch and you can have your fucking kitchen!" Eric told her as he walked past her down the hall. He paused to collect his thoughts before he opened the door_. I have_ _the new application for my permit in my hands and I fully intend to acquire Miss Stackhouse's_ _cooperation with or without glamour. The thought of seducing her signature out of her, again makes my skin crawl._ Eric thought as he once again pictured a very large, very smelly Miss Stackhouse.

_I guess it was the scent that hit me first. I preferred not to look at her. I remember every smell and every occurrence in my life with detail and this scent is so overpowering I am unable to control myself. If I open my eyes and my feelings appear to be fact, I will have no control over my anatomy._

_Miss Stackhouse is sitting in a chair facing my desk and from behind I see the color of honey cascading down her back in soft waves. Her shoulders are stiff in anticipation of our meeting. I have been rather rude to her during our phone conversations. As I walk around her attempting to sit for our meeting, the combination of her scent and her angelic face hit me like a ton of bricks. Vampires no longer have a beating heart, but something gripped my chest and almost made me double over in pain. The familiar blue eyes are staring at me and checking me out. That's a good sign. The unforgettable pouty bottom lip is grazed by her teeth as she sucks it in. The same delicate features that put my painting of Freya to shame are weakening my power. She is dressed like a teacher and I am willing to be her student. Her white blouse only accentuates her breasts, which have grown considerably since I last laid eyes on her. _

When Sookie lifted her head to look at the a-hole her heart skipped a beat and uncontrollably her lower extremities began to tingle. _Ah….he is holding the application for the permit that I refuse to sign! _Sookie's mind raced as she seemed to feel another brief flash of recognition. _The bloody warrior!_ The flash was quick, but this time she could see the face more clearly and it belonged to…Eric Northman.

At vampire speed he was on his feet and had his arms around her in a warm, long anticipated embrace. _It feels right…..hell it feels wonderful. _Eric thought as his anatomy did indeed betray him. He was hard as a rock and prayed his intuitions were right.

He didn't care if she stiffened in his embrace. His sense of smell told him this was her. This was his mate, his wife and the only person he continued his existence for. "It is you, my love. Godric was right….you have returned to me and you are more beautiful than the day I first laid eyes on you!"

Even though she tried not to enjoy his touch, his embrace and oh yes those soft velvety lips, she had to put a stop to this, "Mr. Northman, you had better take your hands off of me before I call the police. How dare you…you…..how dare you touch me. I don't even know you."

When Sookie finally looked at Eric's handsome face, blood was dripping down his cheeks, but she continued. She didn't want him to think she was the same as the women in his bar. "You must have me confused with another one of your _lady_ friends. I have never seen you before in my life and our telephone conversations…well you remember what you said to me. So please forgive me, but I have a job to do and we need to come to a decision and conclude this meeting!"

Eric refused to let her go as he pleaded with her, "Why don't you remember me? Did they erase your memories? Please don't do this to us…..I have waited for you…..you have to remember!"

_For God's sake! Now what don't I remember__?_ Sookie's confusion continued as her body melted into this handsome vampire's embrace.

_It is her, I am sure of it, but she acts as if she does not know me. I embraced her and poured all the love I had for her into it. The unforgettable feel of her body melting against mine and the fire and passion that flows through the energy between us, is so powerful that even centuries cannot erase the memories. But then she pushed away and threatened to call the police on me. The bastards were just here….I should have told her to call all she wants, because she is mine and the thought of ever losing her again is unacceptable. Even though the passion was there, so was fear. I will not have her fear me and if we need to start all over again….. so be it._

_After allowing tears to fall down my cheeks, a very rare occasion I admit, I figured those bastards must have wiped her memory. Why did they wipe her memory and then allow her to return to me? They must have known how I searched for her and killed for her. After I was turned, I would have drained the bastard Fairies who kept her prisoner. I had only revenge and death on my mind. _

Eric reluctantly released her from his embrace and the wheels started turning in his warrior's mind_. If I must start all over, I will win her not as a Viking warrior, but as a 1,000 year old vampire. Even though I am_ _dead to the world every day, I will spend every night beside her even if she does not will it._

"Forgive me Miss Stackhouse. You certainly did remind me of someone else, but I don't regret touching you. Will you accept my apology and allow me to make it up to you?" _Say yes, say_ _yes._

"You were very forward, but if I reminded you of someone else…..an easy mistake. You are forgiven and you don't have to make it up to me. We just need to proceed with our meeting." Sookie tried to calm her beating heart after Eric released her, but she found herself missing his touch. Not just missing it, she felt like she was torn apart when he released her. _That must be some vampire thing! _

_A spark was definitely there, but it was a spark of lust and not recognition. Very well, I can work with that spark and I will enjoy teaching her to love all over again. _Eric smiled as he remembered her first lesson in making love.

As if in a trance, Sookie got a faraway look on her face. Eric began to panic, he feared she was about to disappear on him again. He could not bear another 1,000 years of separation. He just found her…._I will be damned if they will take her from me again! _His mind screamed his concern, as he almost grabbed her in order to keep her from leaving him… but then she whispered, "Mr. Northman, please forgive me, but there is a girl in the dumpster behind your club."

"How can you know that? Oh….I get it, you are toying with me, did you put her there?" Eric believed that his wife was unknowingly making a joke. _How could she know the police were just here searching for a missing girl?_ "What do you take me for Miss….what else can I call you besides Miss Stackhouse?"

"My name is Susanna, but you called me Sookie. How did you know that? I never told you my nickname. Are you a mind reader too?" Sookie asked as she unknowingly gave away her secret.

"I guess I thought you looked like a Sookie. Now, no more Mr. Northman, please call me Eric." _Or husband or lover…..just remember. _Eric was cool and composed on the outside, but on the inside he was dying.

"Thank you for allowing that…..I really hate calling people Mr. or Mrs. It is so formal and I am just not a very formal person. Now, I think the girl in the dumpster is injured and…..just hurry."

"Before I choose to believe that what you are telling me is the truth, perhaps you and I can come to some type of an agreement. If there is truly a human female in the dumpster, I need to know how you know that. Also, I wish to get to know you better, so…" Eric paused hoping he was not about to scare her away, "will you allow me to come to your home?" Thinking she would deny him such a request, he added, "Purely to get to know each other. I can be very trustworthy if I want to be and I can talk nice on the phone and agree with a servant of the local government!"

With a slight nod of her head, Eric took the gesture as her agreement.

"Pam, please check the dumpster for a young girl. Perhaps she is the missing girl the police were asking about this evening." With her vampire hearing, there was no need for Pam to come to Eric's office.

"Again, why do you think there is a girl in the dumpster?" Eric knew that Sookie was part Fey, but he did not know of any special powers.

"I don't go around talking about my life, you must understand, but my Gran told me that I had an accident and received a head injury." Sookie looked down nervously at her entwined fingers and continued," I have lost all memories of my life before the injury, but I retain a tremendous amount of knowledge. I was a college student, but I took the job with the Health Department until I can afford to go back to school. When I woke up in the hospital, I could hear the thoughts of the doctors and nurses. I couldn't hear my Gran for some reason, just as I cannot hear yours. Just now I heard a young girl pleading for help. She wasn't able to speak out loud because she was bound and gagged. I pray that she will make it because her thoughts were very weak_."_

_I guess this would be what the humans call an a-ha moment, because now I totally understand why she does not recognize me. They did wipe her memories, but allowed her to return centuries later. I can't help but hope that they returned her for me. I am a better person now. Perhaps they knew about me all along and knew our relationship would not have lasted during the early years._

_Very cleaver…now, how did she stay so young and beautiful…and very sexy? As I dare sneak another whiff of her I realize that she is not alone in her body. She is carrying a child and if I am not mistaken, that child carries my human scent. We retain our scent through the transformation and her child is definitely mine. That seals it, by the Gods! There will be no escape from me now. _

Sadly Eric recalled the desolation and gloom he felt when he realized he would never have the many sons…..and maybe a few daughters…..he and Sookie had talked about. All thoughts of a wife and children were buried with her and his transformation. _ Now there is no mistake, she is carrying my child! No wonder I am drawn to her glorious breasts. If she is Fey, I don't feel the urge to drain her. I only feel the urge to mate with her again. Take your time this time Northman. She deserves to be wooed and showered with gifts. She is your life. She is intoxicating and when I sink my fangs into those breasts and drink her luscious blood, she will remember me._

Just the thought of being inside her again made Eric's entire body harden with lust. Normally Eric was not embarrassed by his body's passion in front of Pam, but as she returned to his office he found he didn't want to embarrass Sookie by standing. After Pam shut the door, she bowed to Eric and began to report her findings, "Master, there is indeed a young woman in the dumpster and she is unconscious.

Sookie turned to Pam, "Please take me to her! If she cannot speak, perhaps I can read her thoughts and figure out what happened to her. We cannot allow whoever did this to her to get away!"

"Certainly." Pam answered as she gave Eric a very puzzled look. "She is in my office, which has an adjoining bedroom. Master, do you think it wise to involve the police again?"

Sookie gently grabbed Pam's hand which was a very bold act; since vampires prefer not to be touched by humans. Pam appeared to have no disdain for Sookie and didn't seem alarmed by her boldness. Not wanting to let Sookie out of his sight now that he finally found her, arousal or not, Eric followed his two women.

**Sookie:**

_I read that pregnant women crave sex and after Mr. Northman…..Eric…..let me go, my nipples were begging for him to touch them. I must have had sex before, but I have no memory of these feelings. My panties are sticky and I assume the throbbing between my legs means something. The man or vampire, whatever, is gorgeous. He is well over 6' and his long silky blond hair is tied back in an intricate braid. He has classic features and definitely reminds me of someone. When I melted into his embrace his torso was so tight and muscular, it felt familiar yet different. His smell is what got me though. I could smell his cologne, but deep beneath that was a musky, manly scent that I am sure will not leave my nostrils anytime soon. _Even though Sookie felt concern for the unknown girl in the dumpster, all she could think about was lying in a soft featherbed with the handsome vampire that was following so close behind her that she could smell him.

_This is all so damn confusing and difficult. Gran is definitely no help, because she says she found me in the hospital and hadn't seen me for many years. I just know I could easily be seduced by this beautiful man and in my condition I doubt if that is what he has on his mind. After I tell him that I am pregnant, he will run like any other man would_. Sookie had not taxed her mind so much since she left the hospital. Everyone had been kind and considerate, but stayed away trying not to upset her. In fact her arguments with Eric Northman over the telephone had been the only stimulation she had experienced, up until a few minutes ago, when the handsome vampire embraced her.

As Pam led them out the door, she came to a halt in front of another door across from Eric's office. It was similar in style to Eric's, but with a very feminine touch with pink walls and beautiful artwork. Sookie's keen eye noticed that the paintings were not cheap copies, but originals. _How the hell can she afford an original of 'Girls at the Piano' by Renoir and on another wall 'Woman in a Garden' by Monet! What the F-! _ Sookie thought as once again her mind's information boggled her. Pam turned as if to ask permission from Eric and as their eyes met, he nodded. She pressed a button behind the _Monet_ and the wall swung open to reveal a staircase leading down.

Eric worried that Sookie may feel trapped by two vampires, but he sensed she only felt worry for the young girl. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sookies eyes again marveled at the beauty and complete opulence of the bedroom. This room reminded her of an English Lady's bedchamber with a king sized Canopy bed and a French provincial armoire sporting beautiful hand painted fairies flittering about a garden filled with colorful flowers. _Fairies_…? Something in Sookie's mind once again reacted at the thought of…..fairies.

After perusing the room,Sookie finally became aware of a very young and fragile girl lying on the canopied bed. Without asking, she ran to the bed and sat down beside the girl. Lifting her hand, it all became clear what had happened to her. Tears streamed down Sookie's eyes as she turned toward Eric and Pam. Eric's dead heart yearned to hold his wife and tell her all would be fine, but he didn't want to scare her away.

To Eric's surprise, however, Sookie ran to him as he opened his arms to embrace her. Pam could not grasp what was happening between the beautiful human and her master as Eric kissed her head and closed his eyes as if he were truly happy. _This is more than lust…..he actually_ _seems to care for her as if he knows her. As if he…..loves her._ Pam thought as she had never seen her master act so….so…..human.

"Eric, she was kidnapped by humans not vampires. They made her think that they were a church group, but when she agreed to go to one of their meetings, they allowed a very hungry, caged vampire to almost drain her. They bound and gagged her and dumped her in your dumpster so that you would be blamed for her death. She said they were some group called _The Fellowship of the Sun_. They are anti-vampire and she told me they watch this bar for young girls like me and her. She warned me that they will grab me if I am not careful." Sookie looked into Eric's compassionate eyes and asked, "Are there really humans who use young girls like her in the name of…..God?"

Eric once again kissed the top of Sookie's head and nodded. He did not want to release her ever, but gave into reality as he gave Pam his orders. "Pam, give the girl your blood and I will safely escort Miss….Sookie home."

Then Eric's words not only surprised her, but thrilled her, "I cannot allow anything to happen to you, so with or without your permission, I will become your shadow during my waking hours. If you so much as speak one word of protest, I will kidnap you myself just to keep you safe!"

At first Sookie felt like fighting the gorgeous vampire who bossed her around as if he had a right to, but after hearing the girl's story, she began to rethink his words."I appreciate your kindness Eric. My Gran would love to meet you. She has been driving me crazy with questions about vampires."

As Eric led her up the stairs away from Pam and the girl, she asked," Why would Pam's blood be given to the girl?" Then her eyes became huge with fear, "Oh my God…..you're going to turn her into a vampire. Please, Eric, I really don't think that is what she wants!" Sookie began to panic as she turned to help the young girl.

"No!" Eric caught Sookie's arm and gently turned her to face him. "No, actually it will heal her and we can make her forget her pain." Eric saw the confusion in Sookie's eyes and continued. "Don't tell another soul, but our blood can heal a human's injuries. Pam is going to save her life and then she will hypnotise her so that she will not remember the horrible experience she has suffered."

Eric continued after he felt Sookie's tense arm relax, "We will return her to her father and seek out this group. They are beginning to be a real thorn in our lives and something has to be done about them. Shall we go Sookie?"

The parking lot was empty as Eric led Sookie to a bright red Corvette. _Not only is Eric Northman the most beautiful man my memory can recall ever seeing, but he drives a car that can only call attention to his maleness. I do like sport cars, but seeing him ride a black stallion would probably do me in!_

"Babe magnet?" Sookie asked as Eric opened the passenger door for her.

Eric smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, "I guess I will have to give it to my brother, now that I have found you."

**PS: Rewritten 03/20/12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Eric:**

As Eric drove Sookie home, the joy that he truly believed to be long dead was now difficult to contain. Since his transformation, the only emotion even close to contented happiness he experienced after Sookie's loss was when he actually learned to _enjoy_ the taste of human blood. The idea of stealing another human's lifeblood sickened him to such an extent in those first days that he almost perished from starvation. Once Godric taught him how to glamour, however, he realized that death was not the end result for the poor humans he was destined to feed upon. He learned to take what he needed to survive and leave them alive and happy in their hypnotic state. The orgasmic rush he experienced the first time human blood touched his fangs, however, was incomparable to any sensation he had ever felt…..except the soul deep love he felt for his mate. His enjoyment and survival were only accomplished because each time he experienced an orgasm, he would conjure up his memories of Sookie.

Now, _feelings_ for his mate began to overpower his self-loathing thoughts and he yearned to taste his wife's blood. Their hearts where joined legally when they hand fasted centuries ago and their souls were joined cosmically, when they mated the first time, but now he planned an eternal joining far more permanent. Memory or not, they would ultimately join the vampire way by sharing each other's lifeblood.

Eric shuddered when he remembered how deeply he loved his wife when he was a human with a soul. Now, love was an emotion he had no right to feel or offer to his precious wife because he had no soul and his sins against humanity were too great. _I should let her remain clueless about our past and free her to love another human. _Eric's chest began to ache at the thought of his mate with another….._I should…..but that will never happen, she is mine! I swear I will never live without her again and I will kill any bastard who dares to threaten our future. When she regains her memory, I will keep her and our child with me for as long as they live. When they are gone…._Eric looked out the window toward the heavenly skies….._I choose death and pray to Odin that I have a soul to join them. _

_Child…how difficult it is for me to think that soon an infant will be born who will truly be of my seed. Unlike Pam who is my child only because I gifted her with immortality, this child will genetically be mine. If he is a boy, he will grow to be a strong warrior….or if Odin gives me a daughter, she will be a Valkyrie and possess the beauty of the Fey princess who carried her these past centuries. _ Eric could not help thinking about his future with Sookie and their child until…the bottom of his Vet scraped a large bump!

Sookie's bumpy road brought Eric's fantasies to a standstill. _Soon, my sweet wife! _He thought as he dared glance at the beauty beside him. His dreams of Sookie these past centuries could not compare to the woman his eyes beheld. He knew he would never possess her again, if she did not remember their past, so the seduction must begin, "Sookie, can you ever forgive me for my rudeness these past weeks?"

Sookie looked surprised by Eric's capitulation. He had been so rude and disrespectful to her over the phone and now his complete turnaround surprised her. Still…she was enamored by him and did not want their relationship to end tonight. For some reason she wanted to see him again. Finally she felt compelled to look Eric in the eyes. The emotion she saw could only be…..sadness…. _what could this powerful being be sad about?_ She nodded because she desperately needed to see that sadness turn to joy and she had no idea why.

With her nod, Sookie noticed the sad eyes she had momentarily got a glimpse of, turn bright with happiness as he smiled and asked, "Would you consider joining me tomorrow night at my home for a family gathering?"

_Lord, what kind of a family gathering would vampires have? _Sookie's imagination started to race as visions of scantily clad vampires waited in a spooky haunted mansion….to trap unsuspecting humans so they could suck them dry!

Eric sensed Sookie's heightened fear and realized he needed to clarify his invitation. _I will not allow her to fear me or what I have become!_

"Sookie, you do realize I was once a human?" She nodded as he continued, "In fact, I was a proud Viking warrior. I was near death when my maker approached me. He saw I was not only suffering physically, but my heart was aching because I had just lost someone very important to me." Once again Eric looked for recognition or a memory in Sookie's eyes…what he saw was encouraging because she tilted her head and gasped when he mentioned Viking warrior. He smiled and continued, "My maker told me that what I lost was not completely gone and if I chose the immortality he offered, I could remain on this Earth until _she_ returned to me."

"She?" Sookie asked with an uncontrollable sound of jealousy in her voice.

Eric nodded as he continued. "My birth brother, Leif was also turned a few years after me. We were together in Ireland," Sookie gasped again, "when our lives changed forever. He cannot stay in one place for long, but he always returns to Pam and me for an extended visit. Also, Pam is my child….meaning I turned her into a vampire. I became frustrated waiting for the woman I lost, so I thought Pam could help me forget her. She was an impressive young debutant and I was momentarily enthralled. You have to understand that eight hundred years is a long time to wait for someone, so I gave up and created what I thought was a replacement."

"Well?" Sookie asked, "Did Pam replace _her_?" Sookie wasn't sure she wanted to hear his answer. For some reason the more time she spent with Eric, the harder it was to think of him as belonging to another.

"Not on your life! I don't regret turning Pam, because she is a magnificent woman. We were lovers for less than a week," Sookie noticeably cringed, "it was painful to admit at the time, but I felt nothing for her other than responsible. After that first week our relationship was father/child and then changed to brother/sister. She is highly intelligent and has a good business mind, making us partners in our financial endeavors. After Pam's creation proved to be just that, I realized that I was destined to await the return of my true mate…..no replacements…no more weakness on my part."

"Oh." Sookie managed to sadly whisper.

She felt sadness for Eric, but she also felt an ache in her heart. _I hope the father of my child loves me as Eric so completely loves…her. At least I know where I stand and when he stops seeing me after I tell him about the baby, it won't hurt so badly. I might as well accept his invitation and enjoy his company while I can. _

"I accept your invitation and I would be honored to meet your brother. All I ask is that you pick me up tomorrow evening, because if I don't introduce you to my grandmother, she will not let me rest. She has never met a vampire and has been driving me crazy ever since she found out I had an appointment with you."

"It would be my pleasure." Eric bowed his head and could not contain his huge grin.

"Now….what will become of the girl?" Sookie's concern for another human made Eric realize how different they now were. He really did not care about the girl; he just cared about finding the bastards who tried to blame him for her pain.

"She will most likely recover fully from Pam's blood. You remember from her thoughts, how distraught and frightened she was from her experience? Well, Pam will wipe out those bad memories, so when she is returned to her family she will be healthy in both mind and body." Eric could see the difficult time Sookie was having at the thought of giving blood and altering someone's memory.

In order to make her understand him he felt he must explain, "Sookie, the fear and hopefully the misunderstanding of our kind has been reduced with the advent of Trueblood. We can survive on Trueblood, however, I have to confess we still need human blood." Sookie slightly shuddered as Eric continued, "We do not kill humans when we feed, in fact the humans we feed from usually experience as much pleasure as we do. Because of that pleasure, there are many humans who offer themselves to us willingly. We call them donors and we never abuse them, of course I cannot speak for all vampires, but the ones I am associated with do not condone human abuse. Also, unlike the dramatic vampires you are accustomed to seeing in the movies, we rarely create another vampire." Eric took his finger and placed it under Sookie's chin, "The girl will survive this with our help and live a long and happy _human_ life."

Sookie smiled and then she gasped when she finally realized how old Eric was, "Eric, oh my God, I just realized how old you are. What wonders you must have experienced!" Then that heart ache returned as she asked, "Did you ever find that special woman?" _Why am I so damn jealous?_ _Oh just forget it Sookie, everything will look better after a good night's sleep. _

"I told you before that I almost gave up on her…well after tonight, I truly believe I will find her_ soon_."

Talking about Eric's special woman made Sookie feel uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject, "How does Pam make the girl forget her bad memories?"

Sookie's question brought Eric's attention back to his lover's own loss of memories._ The Fey have so many powers, however, I have never heard of them glamouring a human or one of their own kind for that matter. _Then he thought…._why would they wipe out only her life memories and again…..why is she still so beautiful and carrying my child?_

He continued to answer Sookie's question, "We can impose our will on humans in a process which is similar to hypnosis, but we call it glamour and it is very effective in situations like this. I promise you, she will be returned to her family healthy and happy and there will be no need to involve the local law enforcement."

Sookie was finally satisfied the girl was safe with Pam. Now, however, her curiosity finally got the best of her. She felt like she had met Eric before and she needed to know whether or not they had been together _romantically_. She again looked down at that invisible piece of lint and began with her questions, "I read the minds of the women in line at your bar," Eric was afraid to think about where this particular statement would lead, "Do you actually have sex with them or are they just hoping that you will?"

Eric smiled and almost answered her, but she continued, "I only ask because I get this feeling that we met before and you admitted that you mistook me for someone else. Since you have been with so _many_ women, would you have remembered me?" As soon as the question was spoken, Sookie held up her hand as to silence Eric when she realized she sounded needy, "Oh….God I'm so sorry, and you don't want to hear about my problems. You were kind enough to escort me home and thank you so much for inviting me to your home tomorrow. Just ignore that last question." Her cheeks were tinged with red as she nervously wished she could exit the moving vehicle before it came to a stop in front of her house.

Then when it did come to a stop, she remembered the reason why she had ventured to _Fangtasia_ to begin with. She turned to look back towards Eric before he could open his door, "Eric, don't worry about the permit, I will tell my boss to approve it."

Eric grabbed Sookie's elbow before she could escape the car, "Sookie wait, please hear me out. Don't worry about what you heard from the women in the bar. I have to admit that Pam and I do feed from them, but I have refrained from sex for a very long time now. It is easier to glamour the young women into thinking they slept with me. Pam and I want them to leave with good memories, rather than feeling like we used them just for a quick meal. Now would you allow me one last thing before I escort you to your home?"

"Of course, anything Eric, you have been so kind to me tonight."

"May I have a goodnight kiss?"

**Sookie:**

_This man who puts the statue of Adonis to shame…this man who is more beautiful than any dream warrior my mind has conjured up to this point, just asked me, Sookie Stackhouse, for a kiss. The girl who doesn't even know who she is….the girl who is very pregnant and doesn't have a clue who the father is…..why me?_ Sookie thought as her body would not allow her to say no, even if her mind told her a kiss was a bad idea.

Before she could say yes or no, Eric's unique scent overpowered her senses as he leaned into her and inhaled her scent just as he had in his office. He was so strong and masculine as his powerful arms possessively encircled her and his mouth crashed down on hers. Even though she did not remember ever kissing another man, she returned his kiss with overwhelming passion.

Eric finally realized that he had been too aggressive and prayed to the Gods that he had not frightened her again. As he slowly removed his passionately hungry mouth from hers, he couldn't bear to part just yet. He gave her pouty lips one last fleeting kiss as he moved to each eyelid and finally a quick peck on her nose. He felt he had to once again explain his actions, which he never did to another vampire or human. "Forgive my complete loss of self-control, but your sweet, fresh scent is irresistible and if I don't leave now, I won't be able to stop at just one kiss." He released her and at vampire speed opened the passenger door to escort her to her Gran's front door. "Until tomorrow night, sweet Sookie." He nodded his head and turned towards his car to leave.

At that moment, the thought of Eric leaving her caused so much turmoil in her brain that she began to scramble for a reason to keep him with her, "I know it's late, but would you like to come in?"

"Thank you for your invitation, but I have to get back to the bar and help Pam close up. I will be here tomorrow as soon as the sun sets." Eric almost ran to his car as Sookie watched in embarrassment. _Damn him, for some reason I miss him already. I can't get too attached because I am sure the baby will send him packing, never to return again. _She couldn't help herself as she called out to his retreating back, "I am looking forward to tomorrow night Eric…Goodnight!"

**Prince Niall Brigant:**

_My granddaughter's life seems to be falling into place. If it hadn't been for the baby…..change that thought….babies….. I would have kept her here with Fintan and me where we would fulfill her every wish. To our dismay, even without the children, her love for the Viking would have drawn her back to the human world. Fintan and I both understand the concept of one true mate. The instant connection cannot be denied and when that connection is consummated…..well, even death cannot break that eternal bond._

_Susanna doesn't remember him yet, but as soon as the Viking openly professes his love for her, it is our opinion that profession will be the key to her complete recovery…..sadly this is just a theory. That particular theory becomes more impossible because most vampires believe they do not possess a soul, therefore, they cannot feel love for any other being. They are usually very selfish and put their own need for blood and immortality before anyone or anything else. The Viking, however, still possesses a tremendous amount of humanity…but does not realize it. It is our hope that his need and love for her will not allow him to give up…._Niall Brigant reviewed his thoughts and glanced at his watch as he waited for his granddaughter's vampire to return to his _Fangtasia_ office.

Eric's usually acute mind and senses were preoccupied as he walked down the hall toward his office. _I must go slowly…I can't lose….._suddenly he stopped at his door and felt his spine tingle. The aroma was sweet and enticing, but definitely its full potency had been cloaked. _A fucking Fey! How dare one of those bastards ambush me in my place of business! Where the hell is Pam?_

Eric slowly opened the door….fangs drawn…..battle ready… his mind racing….._not taking her again, even if I have to kidnap her and keep her a prisoner! _He was livid because the scent overpowering his acute senses was definitely Fey!

"It's about time you returned, Viking. I hope you did not take advantage of my granddaughter…..again." Prince Brigant turned as Eric slowly opened the office door. "Put them away….I mean you no harm and I am here to offer an explanation."

Eric's fangs retracted as he recognized the elder, impeccably dressed man. _Finally… answers. _ Eric walked around his desk and stood to face Prince Niall Brigant. He had caught a glimpse of the Prince centuries ago at a European summit, but Godric advised him to stay away from the royal Fey when Eric tried to approach him for answers to his wife's disappearance. Finally it hit him, "Granddaughter?"

Prince Brigant nodded and waved his right hand, signaling Eric to be seated. _Pompous, regal Fey bastard….._Eric's mind was fuming even though his body was the picture of strength and calm.

"I was under the impression that my _wife _was only part Fey and she was the daughter of King Niall Glúndub mac Áedo…a _human_. You expect me to believe you are her biological grandfather?" Eric had never had a sweet disposition and when it came to Sookie, he swore he would kill the bastards who stole her from him. "Suppose I believe you are her grandfather…..what's to prevent me from killing your ass right now? I swear, if you are in any way responsible for keeping her from me for hundreds of tormenting years….I will suck the life out of you and enjoy the fuck out of it!"

"No need to be vulgar." Niall expected Eric to be belligerent; he and Fintan closely watched his progression through the centuries and one thing was evident…he loved Sookie and became more and more vengeful as the years passed. "What I have to say will hopefully, change your mind about me and my kind. You must promise to allow me to explain before you," Prince Brigant's mouth formed a very graceful and knowing smile, "_suck the life out of me_."

"Speak." Eric's body hardened as he fought an internal battle. He needed to hear the supposed explanation the Prince offered. "While you are in my office, I will not harm you…..but, if I do not like your explanation…I vow vengeance!" Eric's blue eyes were black with anger.

Prince Brigant proceeded to explain his true relationship to Sookie and why he believed they had not abducted her, but rescued her from a life and death situation that bloody afternoon. To his amazement, Eric's calculating mind could not deny that the actions taken by the Fey were indeed the correct ones. If he had not been near death himself that day, perhaps he would have thought differently. Because of her loss and his eminent death, his choice of immortality certainly would have been a danger to her for many years. His rage and anger only intensified from her loss and his hatred of the monster he had chosen to become created a life of self-loathing for centuries. The Fey's decision to keep her from him at that time was the correct one, _but now… I have a chance again_…..

"So you see, Viking, my granddaughter's memory loss is likely due to the centuries long sleep. We continued her education subconsciously, but I fear all that information blocked out her memories of her life before we abducted….rather….rescued her. She also received a nasty head injury when she came to us, so we feared for her health. The enchantment was safe and magically preserved her beautiful body, but she continued to dream of her valiant, Viking warrior." Prince Niall wiped a tear from his eye and if Eric had not seen it himself, he would have never believed Prince Niall's show of emotion. "I promise you, she is yours. We love her and wish only her happiness. You…..are….her happiness. We pray that your feelings for her will be the key. Also, go slow, don't rush her. She is carrying your child…..er….children," Eric gasped, "they are why we seek you out. Please dig deep inside and find that humanity you feel you have lost and use it to bring her back and yourself as well!"

Eric finally felt relief by Prince Niall's appearance in his office. Light instead of darkness could now be his future as long as he approached his wife with patience, "Going slow will be difficult, but I will not live without her again….children…truly?" Prince Niall smiled and nodded.

"I must leave you, thank you in advance for returning her vitality and memories to her." Niall rose and exited the office.

_At least I have a plan now. _Eric thought as he locked up _Fangtasia_ and headed for home.

_**The next evening:**_

**Eric:**

Eric's advanced age allowed him more waking hours than a new vampire would require, so he was showered and ready to leave his house long before sundown the following day. It came as no surprise to him when a loud knock on his door interrupted his thoughts of Sookie...

_**Knock…..knock…..knock**_…

"Enter!" Eric called to his brother.

Eric looked forward to his brother's visits more than anything else in his life, but tonight his thoughts of Sookie became more than just thoughts. This was his future…it was the difference between life and death. Leif experienced Sookie's loss right along with him, but he chose not to share his pain with Pam. As far as she was concerned Sookie was just another pretty human…..who smelled delicious!

To Eric, Leif was truly a magnificent vampire who still preferred to be called an immortal human rather than a vampire. In the beginning Leif's only problem, although he would never admit that it was a problem, was an insatiable sexual appetite. As a human he left broken hearts and irate husbands wherever he travelled. As a vampire, his dual appetites for blood and sex almost drove him mad. After his training, he chose to avoid any physical contact with Godric and Eric, because his appetite for sex did not distinguish between family and friends. Even though vampires enjoy sex with their loved ones, Leif just could not see himself penetrating either his brother or his maker. He drew the line with them, but his need was so overpowering and constant that is took centuries for him to finally control his savage cravings. When he finally returned to his family asking for forgiveness, Eric and Godric welcomed him with open arms.

Leif continued to knock on Eric's door as if he had not heard Eric's invitation to enter. **Knock, knock de knock knock…knock, knock.**

"Leif, if you continue to annoy me, I would prefer that you find Pam and do what you both do best _together_. She misses you more than I do, you ass!"

The knocking continued….**knock….knock…..knock...**

"I am not in the mood to play with my big brother tonight, **so go away**!" Eric finally lost his patience and swore to himself if Leif knocked again, he would bash his pretty face in. Of course no harm would come to him, that is the beauty of being vampire and showing your _brotherly love_.

Leif finally stopped his annoying behavior and opened the door. "Good to see you too, little brother. Pam informs me you have a new bloodbag who is a true telepath." He continued through Eric's bedroom and stood in front of the dresser mirror. "You are one handsome devil!" He jokingly said to himself as he slowly ran his fingers through his beautiful red hair.

"Not only that," he continued, "she also said that the wench possesses a very unique, delicious, delectable, scrumptious, mouthwatering…..need I go on…..scent. I am here to offer my assistance. She sounds like too much for you dear brother and since you already have a '_true_ _mate'…_I'm prepared to take her off your hands."

Eric was about to punch his dear brother in the face, when he realized that he was just too happy to do anything negative tonight. He was going to see his wife again and not even Leif's dry humor could make him mad. "Go fuck yourself….or Pam, for some strange reason she fancies herself madly in love with you. You should appreciate that fact because, as you know, she prefers a large set of boobs and a tight pussy. You are the only male she actually craves, so get out of my way…I will be back soon to introduce you to someone." With that Eric was out the door and on the road to Sookie's house.

_Last night's kiss…her delectable scent….her beauty…_Eric once again looked toward the heavens…_if you are there Odin, please give me the strength to go slow with her. My need for only her has not diminished since we parted, I need her to remember…please, please give me strength._

The ruts and potholes that distorted the surface of the Stackhouse road, once again brought Eric back to the present and his unquenched desire for Sookie. His body hardened; _Thank God I chose a longer leather jacket this evening. I can't frighten her with my constant arousal! _Eric thought as he walked to the rundown farmhouse that matched the dreadful road.

A beautiful elderly woman answered Eric's knock. _How can this be? This woman must really be Sookie's kin. The features are much more mature, but they are Sookie's just the same. _ Eric's warrior spirit continued to emerge each time he learned something new about his wife's situation.

The excitement in the woman's eyes calmed him and made Eric chuckle, "Good evening, my name is Eric Northman and I have come to escort your _granddaughter_, to a small family gathering. I hope this meets with your approval Mrs. Stackhouse, I presume." Eric bowed at the screen door as Sookie's supposed grandmother appeared to be speechless.

"Mr. Northman, I am so excited to meet you. I have been looking forward to this meeting for a very long time."

"Since you were brave enough to make _that_ comment, I want you to know that there is no question in my mind that Sookie is my wife and she carries my child. I don't know who you really are to her, but my conversation early this morning with a certain prince," ….Eric looked to see if Mrs. Stackhouse's features changed in recognition…they did. _She is part of the farce….remember we are all in this together. _

"I think we will get along just fine, Adele. That is your name is it not?" She nodded as Eric continued, "So I am to go along with the ruse that the wife I hand fasted with over a thousand years ago is now presumed to be your long lost granddaughter?" Eric smiled a wicked smile, "If I am the key as you say I am, tell me….which path should I take…the slow one that forces me to wait until she regains her memories, or should I just go ahead and tell her she is my wife and I am the father of her unborn child…children?"

"That is entirely your decision to make. Sookie is a big girl and the sooner her life falls into place, the happier we _all_ will be. Do not forget that, Eric…..her happiness and sanity are what we all desire."

Eric and Adele were interrupted by a sight that made not only his arousal more prominent, but his chest once again began to ache at the sight before him. _My heart does not beat, but the pain I feel is new. It hurts…..but in a good way._

The goddess descending the stairs had no idea of the power she held over Eric Northman . Sookie's angelic face was radiant as her lips turned up in a sweet smile. Everything about his wife compelled him to run up the stairs and make passionate love to her. The body that Eric fell in love with was voluptuous, but this body carrying his child….children, was more than he could tolerate. The virginal, white sundress modestly hugged her voluptuous curves as her hips swayed back and forth down the stairs. Her sun kissed skin glowed, reminding Eric of the light that would surely kill him if he dared feel its warmth again. Her long, honey blond hair cascaded down her back in soft waves with a scent of lavender. She _is more beautiful tonight than she was the night before as her large breasts press against the front of her dress, begging to be released for my pleasure….._Eric's thoughts began to take him far beyond his tolerance again.

Adele's voice penetrated Eric's fantasies and once again forced his mind back to reality.

"Have fun sweetheart." Adele gave Sookie a hug and a sweet kiss on her cheek.

After Sookie was out the door beyond the sound of her whisper, Adele turned to Eric, "Eric, I would ask that you take good care of her. We have been experiencing a slight bit of trouble lately with our neighbors. Someone has been sneaking around the house at night. Our dog died a few months back, so I feel a little vulnerable. We only see footprints in the morning, but have no idea who they belong to."

Eric reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Here is my card, Adele. Call my personal cell if anyone shows up after we are gone."

"Thank you son...have a wonderful evening."

**A/N: Rewritten 04/02/12 Thanks for your patience.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Sookie:**

The silence in Eric's corvette was unexpected as they drove down the road. _What is his problem? Last night he kissed me and tonight he is giving me the silent treatment. Not gonna happen! _Sookie thought as Eric continued to look away from her as if he were concentrating on his driving…and as if she were not in the car.

Without thinking, Sookie placed her left hand on Eric's thigh to gain his attention. Instantly he stiffened as if he had been burned by her touch.

Her face heated with embarrassment as she started to pull her hand back, "Eric….I'm so sorry! Was I not supposed to touch you?"

Sookie shook her head, "I guess I have a lot to learn about vampires." Before she could pull her hand away, Eric gently gripped it with his hand and brought it to his mouth for a slow, sensual kiss. Then, to Sookie's surprise his tongue slowly darted out and softly licked the center of her palm and then between each finger. _Oh my God…so hot! _Sookie did not realize how sensitive her hands were. _Are my other body parts just as sensitive? _She wondered as her body's control was swiftly becoming nonexistent.

Eric stopped his adoration of Sookie's hand and whispered, "In your case, Sookie, there are no rules. You may touch me whenever and wherever you please." He held onto her hand and refused to release her as they continued down the highway.

Time passed slowly for the reunited couple during the drive to Eric's home…..a home he had always intended to share with his wife when he finally found her.

Sookie's attention was focused solely on the gorgeous vampire/man beside her and she couldn't get over how utterly beautiful he was even though his features were completely masculine. There was something so familiar about him and she felt more at ease and comfortable with him than she had with anyone since she woke up in the hospital.

Afer they had been on the road for about twenty minutes, Eric turned right on what looked like a private driveway. Before Sookie knew it a pair of massive iron gates came into view and slowly swung open when Eric pushed a button on the dash of his car. Her breath caught when they finally stopped in front of an enormous mansion with a stone exterior, giving the impression of an Irish castle. _Why did I think of an Irish castle? _Sookie thought as Eric once again made his way to the passenger door at vampire speed.

After walking through three sets of locked doors, Eric finally led Sookie through the foyer into a large step down living room where Pam sat on a rust colored leather couch with the young girl from the previous night.

To her surprise, Sookie's heart jumped as if she recognized the magnificent red headed man watching basketball on a huge flat screen television. _This could only be the brother Eric so fondly spoke of. _

For a moment their eyes locked as if he too recognized her, but then his sultry smile turned into a scowl and he broke the connection by shaking his head_. Eric said he was different, not indifferent. He must not like his brother bringing an unimportant human to his home._

Sookie shook her head because she had remembered something. It was a glimpse of Eric and Leif riding away on horses and she saw herself with tears in her eyes as she looked back from another horse. She closed her eyes and tried to think about the glimpse…tried to remember something….but what? She would get a vision and then in an instant it would disappear. It was similar to when she tried to think of someone's name and it was on the tip of her tongue…..but then it was gone as fast as it appeared.

Leif could not believe his eyes. There in front of him was his brother's long lost wife. The woman Eric refused to give up on. _No wonder my little brother seems happy. He has not truly smiled since the day he told me he had found his true mate and was now a happily married man. Her loss stole that smile and was replaced by sadness and a permanent serious smirk. When he did smile, it never reached his eyes and he rarely laughed…even at my wonderful sense of humor!_

Suddenly Leif stood and began to approach his brother and the woman who so resembled the long lost Susanna Northman. "Who have we here…..little brother?" Leif could not take his eyes off the beautiful woman and her scent forced his body into an uncontrollable arousal.

_Fuck! If she is not Susanna…..I must have her. I have only been around a Fey once…sadly my lust was so powerful…..he did not survive. Thank the Gods….her scent does not affect me so strongly. I will take her if she is not Susanna. I have successfully convinced my brother that my appetites have been quelled. I stay away, because they have not…if it wasn't for Pam…..my sweet, insatiable, loving Pam…..I am sure I would stay away permanently. I love Eric, but cannot have him see me at my worst._

Eric put his arm around Sookie possessively, realizing Leif's hunger. He scowled at his brother and hoped he got the message as he began to introduce his wife, "Leif…..may I present a very special woman."

He looked down at Sookie's beaming face and introduced her to his brother. "Sookie Stackhouse I would like you to meet my brother, Leif Northman."

It took more strength than Leif knew he possessed to not embrace the beautiful human. _She would not be a meal….no not this one…she is one who could remain by my side for eternity….a child…..a lover. What the fuck am I thinking…she is Eric's and I will welcome her into our family if she is indeed Susanna. _

Her smile was as infectious as her scent and Eric knew exactly what his loving brother was experiencing. "_Mine!" _Eric mouthed to Leif while Sookie had her back turned. Leif nodded and gently accepted Sookie's proffered hand. His moss green eyes perused her sweet, angelic face and it took all his strength to just bow and kiss her hand rather than _taste_ the sweet blood running through her veins.

"So glad to meet you, Leif…,." Sookie turned toward Eric and winked, "Eric has told me much about you. You seem so familiar to me….have we met before?"

"I am sure I would have remembered you sweet lady, but," Leif looked toward Eric as he silently shook his head, "no, not this century."

Pam spoke up from the couch,"Leif and I were curious…will you be sharing?" Pam smirked and winked at Sookie.

Even though Eric loved Pam and Leif, this minute he wished to hell they were not in the same room. His excitement turned to raw anger. "Pam, take Leif to your quarters…..now!"

"What of this young sweet girl, Master?" Pam continued to smirk, finding Eric's temper comical.

"Take her home and leave Sookie and me alone."

"As you wish, Master." Pam bowed to Eric and turned toward Leif. "Sweet cheeks, would you accompany me…we have an errand to run and then…the entire night to do what we both do best!"

Eric looked down at Sookie as Pam and Leif left the house. "I am sorry about Pam and Leif for that matter, they are so impressed by your beauty and scent, "Eric shrugged…" it's a vampire thing."

Eric gently grabbed Sookie's arm and began to guide her out a set of french doors. "Come outside with me...I have some friends I wish to introduce you to.

Sookie planted her feet to the floor and refused to go any further with her handsome host until she confessed her condition."Eric, before we get any friendlier, I need to admit something to you." Sookie looked down toward the floor then raised her head and looked Eric directly in the eyes, "It will most assuredly change your opinion of me….so here goes…"

"If it is about the children you carry…I can smell them and what we have and will have remains the same."

Sookie's beautiful mouth dropped in surprise, first by the fact that Eric could smell her baby and secondly, because he said _children_. "What do you mean by children? You mean I am going to have twins?"

"It seems so." Eric beamed as if he were the happiest man alive…..or in his case the happiest vampire alive.

Sookie couldn't believe Eric's happiness or hers. _Oh my God….twins. I hope I remember the father soon, because I don't want to experience my babies alone…however, Eric would make a good father. Damn! Where the hell did that thought come from?_

**Fergus Brigant:**

Fergus Brigant, Niall Brigant's distant nephew, quietly approached the run down farmhouse of Adele Stackhouse. _This is where a Prince leaves his family to rot? I do believe my beautiful cousin needs to be rescued. I will have my fill of her and then dear Uncle Niall will return my powers when his sweet little granddaughter's life is threatened._ Fergus thought as he recalled the first time he laid eyes on "His Sleeping Beauty."

Fergus had been summoned to his uncle Niall's castle to receive punishment for his so-called crimes against humans. _How can rough sex be a crime? They all begged for it and certainly the tribunal will_ _understand…_Fergus thought as he lounged in a plush antechamber. He was bored and horny when he spied an _enticing_ maid whose rear end begged for his attention. He followed her down a corridor that just seemed to materialize before his eyes. _Hmmmmm, never been down this hall before, but the maid gave me the eye. Of course she wants me…they all do._ He followed her to a locked room and just as the door opened, he grabbed the maid. From the back she looked enticing, but from the front she was the same as all the other Fey maids he ever slept with…flat chested with the face of a horse. _There certainly is something to breeding with humans…at least the combination begets beauty and power…as I am living proof. This bitch is pure Fey and very unappealing…..but, I need release and I am sure if I don't look at her face…her most important parts will suffice!_

Recognizing Fergus as being part of the Royal family, the maid curtsied and asked if she could be of service.

Even though the maid was not appealing, his powerful sexual appetite had to be satiated. He salivated in anticipation and lust as he ordered the maid to her knees while he unzipped his tight jeans and released his very impressive erection…besides his physical beauty, his sexual prowess was still another physical attribute he thanked his Scottish father for."Stay on your knees," he commanded, "and…

Fergus's gaze strayed beyond the maid for just a second and he gasped. At first the maid thought that the Prince's nephew was enamored by her as she began to lower her blouse in anticipation of the handsome Fey's attention, but soon she saw her error when she turned her head to follow his gaze.

"Oh no, my Lord….you are not allowed in this room! I will surely lose my job, please…" the maid rose from her knees and grabbed Fergus's hand to lead him out of the room. "I will pleasure you in my room, follow me and you will not be sorry."

"Too late, wench! Who is the Sleeping Beauty?" Fergus asked as he tried to approach the bed. He was brought to an abrupt halt when a force field pushed him back toward the door. "Answer me you whore…." he grabbed the maid by the neck and threatened her life.

"I am sworn to secrecy, my Lord." She wept.

"Do you enjoy your life?" Fergus continued to squeeze the maid's neck as she nodded. "Very well, who is the beauty and why is she asleep with so much protection?"

In fear of her life, the maid told Fergus all she knew of the enchanted girl. After she assured him that she had shared all the information she knew, he roughly took her from behind while thinking only of the vision of beauty lying on the bed. After he found the most powerful release he had ever experienced, he gave the maid a sloppy lick to her neck and swiftly broke it. He watched as her body quickly disentrigrated in a puff of vapor, thankful that he left no evidence of his cruelty.

_So-o-o Fintan has a beloved daughter. Well soon she will be my beloved. _At first his lust for the beauty was all Fergus cared about until he received his sentence that afternoon and Niall stripped him of his Fey powers.

From that day forward he made it a point to visit the bedchamber of what he called "My Sleeping Beauty," daily during his house arrest. One year after he discovered her, however, his heart was broken when he opened the door of her bedchamber and she was not there. The room had been returned to a guest room and all evidence of the beauty was gone. _Where the hell is she_? _Even though I have no powers…..I will find her…fuck her…and use her to blackmail my uncle. He will dread the day he messed with Fergus Brigant!_

Even though he had many more years of house arrest, he found a way to escape to the human world where he heard his beauty had been taken. Months had passed with Fergus in constant pursuit of her, when he finally found the run down farmhouse of Adele Stackhouse. The trail ended there because he heard that the true mate of Fintan Brigant chose this as her residence. _ Maybe this is the mother of my beauty_, Fintan thought as he began a nightly surveillance of the house.

He continued his watch each evening by looking in the windows and watching Adele and his beloved. Tonight, however, he spied his beauty leaving with a very masculine looking…..vampire? _How could she? She is mine to use and abuse…I better act now before Fintan gets wind of that vampire's interference. He will surely come to save her and I will be forced to continue my punishment without using the wench. _

Fergus circled the farmhouse the way he had the past four nights and finally approached the front door. The porch felt as if it would collapse with his massive weight and the entire house was in dire need of a paint job. It was clean, however, and the smell of lavender reminded him of his time in Scotland where he was worshipped by many a maiden.

"Who's there?" Adele called from behind the door after she heard a powerful knock.

"Tis Fintan's cousin…Fergus Brigant, madam." Fergus replied through the screen door. Even though it was the middle of the night, Fergus was certain that the old woman would get so excited and overwhelmed by his beauty she would gladly welcome him into her home.

_Yuck…how could Fintan make love to such an old hag_? Fergus thought as Adele brightly smiled and opened the door.

"Oh my goodness!" Adele patted her hair, "I must look a mess. Why come on in my dear young boy. Let me look at you."

Fergus was indeed a handsome man. He stood 6'4" with jet black shoulder length hair. His broad, muscular chest tapered to a slender waist and hips. Just as he predicted, Adele almost swooned when she got a good look at him.

Adele led him to a quaint living room and asked if he wanted a drink. "I have beer or wine." She called as she hurried to the kitchen.

"Neither. I came to speak with the young woman who lives here with you." He called to her.

Adele stopped abruptly in her tracks. _He cannot know of her….oh Lord, I have made a dire error by allowing him into my home. _"I don't know who you speak of." She answered.

"Of course you know who I speak of," Fergus stood so close to Adele that she could feel his breath puff through her hair.

He grabbed her frail body and turned her to face him, "You will summon her back home. How dare you allow her to associate with vampires! She is part of my Royal family and I will claim her as my own." He handed her the phone, "now call her!"

Adele shook her head. "Wrong answer!" Fergus slapped her across her wrinkled face and knocked her to the floor. "Now!"

**Rewritten 05/26/12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Sookie:**

The night air was balmy as Eric led Sookie outdoors. The intoxicating perfume of flowers invaded her sense of smell and the full moon coupled with strategically arranged outdoor lighting gave her a brief glimpse of an inviting outdoor haven. She would have loved to linger in the garden….Eric, however, had other plans. _Where on Earth is he taking me and why is he in such a fricking hurry?_ Sookie wondered as she struggled to keep up with Eric's wide strides. She allowed her eyes to briefly peruse the beautiful body next to her and her breathing began to become hurried as she narrowed in on his beautiful muscular thighs. His butt, however, was the most appealing part of his anatomy, as she held herself in check not to grab both glorious mounds. _I must be a slut, because all I can think about when I am around Eric is sex, sex and more sex._

Sookie's questioning thoughts were soon answered when they reached the end of a long, winding path. Just as a soothing breeze rustled her sundress she heard soft 'nickering' horse sounds. Sounds so familiar, yet she could not remember where or when she had previously been in the presence of horses. As they continued toward the sounds, their path finally ended at the entrance to a massive barn.

The sounds and smells emanating from the barn, caused her pulse to quicken and she staggered as a vision appeared once again of a magnificent Viking warrior on a black stallion. This time he was covered in blood and his intense stare made her feel as if he wanted to snatch her heart and soul right from her quivering body.

Sookie's vision disappeared as the sound of Eric opening a side door brought her mind back to the here and now. _Where on Earth does my mind go? The Viking is always there in my dreams and daydreams, but now he has a face and it is Eric's! _Sookie wondered as they entered a long barn filled with stalls. The smell of hay and horse sweat tickled her nose and she began to giggle uncontrollably. Eric saw the recognition in Sookie's eyes and he started to hope…..

"I thought you might enjoy meeting a few of my friends." Sookie's eyes twinkled as the corners of her pouty lips turned up to form an adorable smile, as Eric continued, " I promise you they won't expect you to feed them your blood," Eric wiggled his eyebrows, "and they won't allow you to forget them." The last statement was supposed to be in jest, but she noticed a hint of sadness his blue eyes.

Eric led her down the aisle way between the stalls and introduced her to several beautiful mares. After she cooed and gushed over each one, he led her into a separate building.

Acting as a proud 'Papa' Eric had just opened his mouth to introduce Sookie to his magnificent black stallion when he heard her whisper…_"Thor."_

Eric looked down at his beautiful wife and without thinking hugged her to his chest. With his chin on top of her head he whispered, "Yes…." Before he could catch himself he completed his sentence with, "My love."

Sookie's eyes were distant for just a moment, but then reality returned as she turned her head up to stare in Eric's eyes, "What? Did I guess his name?" She once again began to giggle, not realizing what Eric's endearing words meant.

Eric sighed realizing her memory was just fleeting, "Yes, his name is Thor." With his confirmation, Sookie jumped up and down with excitement and that was when Eric's senses went into shock. _Blood…..more potent than anything I have sensed these past centuries._ He unconsciously grabbed Sookie's hand and noticed her thumb was dripping blood.

"I thought I felt a prick from one of those beautiful rose bushes," Sookie giggled as she raised her thumb in offering to her handsome host.

Eric felt the beginnings of a powerful bloodlust as his loins tightened and his fangs snapped into place. In a split second he feared he would frighten her away and he didn't want to lose her as he struggled to control his urges.

His angel surprised him, however, as she continued….."Please Eric, I would rather you take my blood than anyone else's." Sookie's head bowed shyly as she continued to admit her feelings. "For some reason the thought of you with another woman upsets me more than I know it should." She raised her head and with strength and conviction, met his dark stare and smiled. "Please….stop the bleeding."

Eric slowly raised her thumb and licked the small wound. One taste was all it took for him to realize he could never again live without this woman. Her blood was sweet and intoxicating and going slow was no longer an option. He was not only addicted to her beautiful body, her blood overpowered his senses and he needed more. The ancient mating ritual between lovers was all Eric could think of. He wanted to taste her body and drink her intoxicating blood. He wanted to keep her forever by his side…. "I need you now, Sookie. I won't take you without your permission…..but…you….are….mine."

Sookie had no idea what came over her when she asked Eric to taste her blood, she came to the conclusion that she didn't care if she remembered her past. She was tired of acting like an innocent little girl who lived with her grandmother. She knew for a fact that she had definitely had sex with someone... and the way her body was reacting to the beautiful vampire she now wanted with all her heart, Eric would definitely be given all the permission he needed.

"Please….I need," Sookie moaned as Eric continued to lick between each finger. His fangs were still aching as he found the pulse in her throat. Instead of tasting her there as he wanted to, he drug his lips down her sweet smelling neck, softly nipping her with his teeth. His groan could not be stifled as his body grew harder than he'd ever been before. He licked a path between her large, round breasts and when her nipples grew hard, he sucked her through the fabric of her sundress.

Without a word of permission, Eric pressed his sizable erection against her core. To his surprise she opened her legs and pressed back almost making him come undone like a teenage boy on his first date.

Once again Sookie pleaded, "Please Eric, I don't remember much, but I do know I need you…now…..please…._My Viking."_

Sookie's words stopped him for just an instant. _My Viking? Yes…..my love…_ _Perhaps going slow was a bad idea. We did not go slowly before. Maybe I should tie her to the post closest to the tack room and enter her from behind….or taste her sweet woman's nectar. Gods I want this woman…! _His self-imposed abstinence from having sex was now worth every painful moment. Sex with Sookie again will not be cold and empty like his life had been all these years. Her soul had called to him the first moment he laid eyes on her in her boys' trousers and stupid hat. He loved her then after only knowing her for two days…. _can a vampire feel love? Without a beating heart can I feel for her as I once did? _ Eric was not going to allow his questions to stop him from making love to his true mate.

His hungry mouth once again found her soft lips and he branded her with passion. Their tongues battled as he swiftly unzipped her thin white sundress and pulled it down to the floor of the barn. She wore only white thong underwear with little red roses. The only rose Eric was interested in was the one that would open and bloom for him between her beautiful, long legs….he needed to be inside her now. The urge to mate with her was so overpowering, he feared she would turn and run. Instead, his sweet wife lifted his tee-shirt over his head and then began to unbutton his tight jeans, urging his manhood out.

Sookie's eyes devoured his naked body and he realized her need was as strong as his, as she wrapped her small hands around him and whispered,"I need you inside of me…make love to me…please." She felt like a different person than the shy woman she was now. _Maybe this is who I am…..I am this beautiful Viking's mate…..but how and when?_

When they were both completely naked, Eric picked his sweet Sookie up, "Wrap your legs around me, my love." He whispered. "I need….." his words came to an abrupt stop as the tip of his arousal entered her. Her soft wetness drew him in as he slowly entered her. He could not move…..he could not speak…his long life was finally complete. His mate and true love was physically joined with him.

As vampire he remembered every sound and smell and emotion from his human life, but now being inside of his mate was more powerful than any memory he could conjure up. True his senses were so much more acute than when he was human, but his memories of Sookie were his lifeline. They allowed him to continue his long life in hopes of finding her. Now…..this intenseness was more than he could have asked for.

"Yes," Sookie moaned. "That feels so good."

"Bite me Sookie!" Eric moaned. At first he thought he made a grave error by forcing her to comply with him, but after she lowered her head and began licking his neck, he felt her teeth bite into the place where her soft tongue was caressing. Her long draw of blood from his neck drove him mad as he pounded into her again and again. His fangs found her pulse and he could not keep himself from tasting her as she continued to taste him. His strength never wavered as he stood holding her precious body to him as wave after wave of a glorious orgasm hit them both.

They were one now, never to be parted. If anyone tried to take her from him, he would find her as her blood now mingled with his. His bedchamber beckoned to him as he reverently picked Sookie up and carried her through the yard. As they entered the French doors, Sookie's cell phone began to ring.

"I should get that," she whispered as Eric slowly let her down his long body. They were both shamelessly naked, but neither cared. They both needed to resume what they started in the barn and no one was going to prevent that…..

"Gran, calm down sweetie, don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you too." Sookie closed her phone and with a look of regret she asked Eric to take her home.

"Why?" Eric asked. He did not want to let her out of his sight. As far as he was concerned, they will never be parted again, memory loss or not.

"Gran said she fell in the kitchen and needs me to hurry home."

"What the hell is she doing up this late at night? Are you sure she is telling you the truth?"

Sookie frowned at Eric and the temper of his wife of old came out, "How dare you even say such a thing Eric Northman! She is my family and I will not abandon her. Take me home…now!"

"Very well, I will have my employees take you home." Sookie gave him a puzzled look. "I must go to ground for the day and before your _Gran _needed you…" Eric gave Sookie a forlorn look, "I was hoping you would spend the day with me in my bed and when we woke up, we could continue where we left off. You may not realize it yet, but when your memory returns, I will not allow your family to ever come before me again!"

"What the hell does that mean…..again?" Sookie was fuming. "I just met you buddy and if you recall you have not given up on _her. _So don't expect me to fall all over your ass just because we just had earth shaking sex!"

"Do not concern yourself with _her_, that situation has been remedied."

"What a cold hearted bastard! Just last night you swore to me she was not going to be forgotten. I was willing to take second place in that chest of yours," Sookie pounded her finger into Eric's steel hard chest.

Eric grabbed her finger and pulled her body to his chest in a hard embrace. His mouth once again devoured her and whatever she was going to say was forgotten. When they finally came up for air, Sookie was so dazed that she completely forgot about her Gran and why she was so mad.

"Trust me when I say this, Sookie. I have found _her_ and I will never again let _her_ go. Go to your Gran, but as soon as the sun sets tomorrow, I am coming to get you and you will never leave my side again."

Sookie nodded as she watched Eric dress and call for his men. Two strong men entered from a side door and Eric instructed them to take her home and guard her house for the rest of the day. "If she argues," Eric winked at her, "just let it go through one ear and out the other." Eric once again embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Until tonight, Lover."

**Fergus Brigant:**

"Now, call my beauty this minute and tell her you are injured." Fergus picked Adele up from the floor and put his face nose to nose with her.

"I will not allow you to harm her. If you are indeed Fintan's cousin, then you know that he will kill you if she is harmed in any way. I myself will gladly die for her. So…..no…I will not summon her." Adele saw the evil in Fergus Brigant's eyes, but she knew she had to be strong.

"Fine, dying for her can be arranged. I will just call her and explain to her how you have been brutally murdered and she needs to hurry home to identify the body. That should work out just fine. Yes…..I believe I can make Fintan suffer by killing you and my beautiful future lover, will be my prisoner. You see my Uncle Niall has punished me for hurting humans, so if I threaten his precious granddaughter, he has to give me back my powers and leave me be…..or my beauty will die right along with you." Fintan began to choke the life out of Adele until her scent overcame him.

"You smell of Fey you old hag! No wonder Fintan fucked you…you are his true mate. Now call my future lover, instead of killing you or her…..hmmmm….I do believe I will kill Fintan. He has always been a pain in the ass and I am sure he will not be missed."

Adele's eyes grew large as her love for Fintan could not be denied. "Alright you son-of-a-bitch! If you harm my Sookie or even come near Fintan, I will kill you myself….do you hear me!"

**A/N: Rewritten 07/13/12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Sookie:**

While Eric's embrace both soothed and excited her, Sookie's mind once again became clouded. His possessiveness and purely masculine dominance of her body and soul made her question her loyalties…_Eric?….Gran?_

_For God sake, Gran should come first…..she's family! _Sookie's mind began to doubt her feelings for her Gran and all that had transpired since she woke up in the hospital. Being with Eric felt right and the woman who was supposed to be her grandmother soon became a blur.

Still tightly wrapped in Eric's embrace, Sookie quietly raised her face from his chest, "Eric, forgive me for arguing with you. I have to admit, your concern for my safety is very commendable," she winked, "but I am a big girl and I see no reason for you to send anyone with me. So thank you, but no thank you….."

Before Sookie could finish her refusal, Eric cut her off, "Not one more word! You will accept my protection," his temper once again began to flare, but Sookie's shocked expression calmed him before he completely lost it and took her hostage as he truly wanted to do. He only meant to kiss her head to calm and soothe her, but her soft body pressed so close to his, woke his passion again and he could not allow her to leave without one more taste. Centuries flew by in his mind and he was in bed with his new wife teaching her how to love and be loved.

'_Oh God Erik! That feels so good. I was led to believe that wives are supposed to lay there and let their husbands have their way…..__so have it now…please my love!_He remembered every word whispered, every sensual touch, every powerful release they shared in their marriage bed.

Unable to just let her leave him again without another taste, he turned to his employees, "Leave us for a few minutes." The men nodded and he was once again alone in his wife's embrace. Before they knew what was happening, they were both again naked. Eric allowed her no warning when he turned her around in his arms. "Get on your knees, wife!"

Eric's words seemed so natural, so real that Sookie obeyed as if she was in their marriage bed succumbing to her husband's sensual touch and she didn't even question…_'wife'_.

Eric moved close behind her and covered her with his large body. His nose and mouth nuzzled away her honey blond hair so he could once again taste the sweetness of her skin. Her blood called to him, but his carnal desire was far stronger than any hunger in his long life. With one arm around her waist he used his knee to separate her knees further. He stared down at her beautiful rear and felt her anticipation as she pushed herself up against his heavy arousal. This time he knew he needed to go slow, but with one slick thrust he sheathed himself deep inside her waiting softness.

"Eric, I need more….please…..harder…faster." Sookie was beyond thought. Her body was where it was supposed to be and the world around her faded away. She and Eric were the only two people that existed and she needed him with a fierce passion she didn't know she possessed. Her hands fisted as she turned her head in need of his sweet kiss. As Eric filled and withdrew from her he placed his hand on her stomach. His thrusts were so possessive and carnal that before she knew it her walls began to contract so hard that they threatened to end his bliss sooner than Eric wanted. They both groaned in unison. Eric whispered in her ear, "That's it love….now think of me and _our_ family…..what we could be together."

He lifted her hips, bringing her closer to his thrusts as he drove even deeper into her warmth. He licked her neck and just before he felt her womb expand and contract again, he grew harder than he'd ever been before. This time her contractions were so overpowering that their combined climax not only milked him of his seed, his fangs appeared and he once again tasted her addictive blood.

"_Mine_!" he whispered as his powerful body rolled to the side not wanting to collapse on her tender body.

"I thought we were having a disagreement _Mister_?" Sookie joked as she finally came back to reality. For some reason his breathless endearments during their lovemaking did not register in her brain. Her altered reality was brief and seemed to occur when she and Eric were in the throes of passion.

"We were," Eric chuckled, "that is why you needed a diversion. Now get dressed, my men are waiting for instructions."

Making sure his wife was completely dressed, Eric turned toward the side door and spoke, "Enter!"

Sookie's eyes grew wide and questioning as Eric guided her towards the two very large men awaiting their instructions. "Robert and Rafe, I would like you to meet Sookie Stackhouse." Even though Sookie was completely dressed, their eyes were still studying her as if she had never gotten dressed at all. Eric noticed and pulled her to him possessively as his fangs dropped and he growled. "Miss Stackhouse is _mine_ and you will protect her with your lives. She is not to be touched or drooled over by you or anyone!"

Eric seemed calm on the outside, but inside he was seething with jealousy. _After waiting so long for my love to be returned to me, the thought of any man looking at her distresses me and I'm afraid of how far my jealous rage might lead. I need to get a grip…_ then he thought of something that might make her happy when they were once again together. "Before you take Miss Stackhouse, I would like you to ready the truck and horse trailer. Thor and Susie will accompany you to her Gran's house."

Eric kissed Sookie's forehead, "How about an evening ride when I join you tonight?"

Sookie once again began to jump up and down with the excitement of a small child. Lovingly she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and peppered butterfly kisses all over his face and neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…I would love that. I am sure Gran will be fine and we have an old barn and corral to keep them in until you come tonight."

ooooOOOOoooo

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as the truck exited Eric's gate. Sookie knew she should have felt guilty for staying longer with Eric, but she could not deny that her happiness was with him. Her body and mind were so relaxed from her night with Eric that as soon as her head leaned back against the soft leather back seat, she fell fast asleep. She dreamed of Eric as he was in the barn, sweet and passionate and very vampire as he begged her to bite him. As her dream continued with their passion in the living room, Eric changed and he soon became the beautiful warrior of her visions, but this time he was not on a stallion. He was gloriously naked and beckoning her to bathe with him. It was so real that when she finally woke up, she completely forgot about her Gran and the little farmhouse in Bon Temps. She woke up in Dublin with her Viking husband and she was so happy and…..in love? _Why am I so drawn to him? Why do I feel like we belong together…what did he call me…wife? _

Before her mind could answer her questions, a voice pulled her away from her blissful dream, "Here we are Miss Stackhouse," Rafe softly whispered as he opened the door to escort her to the front porch.

The vision of her Gran lying on the kitchen floor and helpless flashed in her mind and caused her heart to speed up as she ignored Rafe's helping hand. She raced past him and just before she reached the front porch she turned and called to him, "I'm so sorry Rafe, just put the horses in the barn down that road." She pointed to her right. "I know Eric wishes you to stay, but my Gran and I are fine, if you have something better to do…..if not come back to the house after you settle the horses. If Gran does not need a doctor, I will put her to bed and whip you up a country breakfast. She smiled and winked as she continued up the porch and rushed into the house.

"Gran….Gran…sweetie, where are you?"

"In the kitchen, child!" Adele managed to weakly call out. Her voice was raw from crying and her face was throbbing where Fergus had struck her.

Sookie ran to the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that her Gran was not alone.

A very large young man was sitting at the kitchen table with her Gran. He seemed to be right at home as he grasped Gran's hand and asked, "Adele, would you be so kind as to introduce us?"

Adele pasted on a fake smile, but she could not hide her bruised cheek from Sookie. "Sookie, my love, I would like to introduce you to Fergus Brigant. He just stopped by for a quick visit and should be leaving…"

"On the contrary my dear Adele," Fergus brutally squeezed Adele's hand and turned toward Sookie. "I am here to retrieve my long lost fiancé. I understand you have lost your memory, so I will forgive you for running away from our home. Now, I will allow you some time to pack your things and we will be on our way."

_No, no, no! _Sookie's mind cried. Even though the man claiming to be her fiancé was devastatingly handsome with his black shoulder length hair and the face of fallen angel, she could not warm to him. In fact she felt a chill run down her spine as she noticed her Gran's swollen cheek.

'_Please don't make him mad!' _Sookie heard her Gran's mind plead. Oh how she wished she had let her Gran in on her secret. The only thing she could do is read her Gran's unconscious pleas.

"Gran is this man telling the truth?" Sookie asked hoping her Gran's mind would tell the truth, even though she knew her words would be a protective lie.

"Honestly, Mr. Brigant I have no memory of you at all so….." Sookie finally became aware of Adele's bruised cheek and swollen red eyes, "what in the hell happened to your face?" She cried as she ran to her Gran and hugged her. Adele's tears once again began to stream down her sweet face and Sookie could feel the tension in her fragile body.

'_He hit me.' _Her mind cried but when she spoke, she told Sookie that she hit her cheek on the kitchen counter when she fell.

Before Sookie could get to Robert and Rafe and beg them for help, she was hit with a bout of morning sickness. Instead of heading to the door, she ran to the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind her. Fergus was on her heels as he pounded on the door. "What is wrong? Are you ill my sweet?" **Bang, Bang,** Fergus continued to pound on the bathroom door as Sookie fell to her knees and retched.

Sookie heaved and panted. She tried to answer the man, but she ended up feeling so ill that she ended up lying on the cool floor in front of the toilet.

When she finally found her voice she called for her Gran, "Gran please tell my friends on the porch that I will start breakfast as soon as I feel better."

"What friends?" Fergus questioned.

"Mr. Brigant, please leave our home. My friends are here to spend the day with Gran and I. If you will forgive me, I do not believe that I am your fiancé or that we were ever intimate. My boyfriend will not be happy that you are here, so please leave us."

"What the hell did you say?" Fergus yelled at the top of his lungs.

'_Oh dear God! Please don't make him mad!' _ Gran's mind pleaded.

"You do not know who you are dealing with dear Sookie. I will hurt your Gran and your friends and whoever your _current_ lover is. I smelled sex on your sweet body, and I will not allow it! So, excuse me while I rid you of your _friends. _I trust you will have recovered enough to pack and be ready to leave this shack you call a home."

As Fergus walked toward the front door to speak with Robert and Rafe, Adele tip toed to the bathroom door and whispered to Sookie. "Leave this house this minute, child. Climb out the window and run to the graveyard. There is a secret room inside the Compton mausoleum. You should be fine there until Eric comes to save us."

"What about you Gran? I can't leave you."

"I will manage. For some reason he wants you.

"Once Fergus notices you gone, he will beg me to help him find you. I will lead him on a wild goose chase…so leave now, my child. Know that whatever happens I love you so much. You have been the light of my old life and if something should happen to me, I beg you to remember your past and trust in Eric…run…..please!"

Sookie did as her Gran instructed. As she rounded the house to check on Robert and Rafe, she noticed that they had not yet returned from the barn_. The bastard is waiting for them on the porch. I'll just run_ _to the barn first and tell them what is going on._ She quickly wrote a note for Eric and ran back around the rear of the house.

Thank God Eric's employees were still tending to the horses. She needed to make sure they were safe and on their way.

Exhausted and panting from her lack of sleep and fear for her Gran, she flagged them down. "Rafe…Robert! Go back to Eric's house as fast as you can. There is a strange man holding Gran and I captive and is trying to force me to leave with him. I wrote a note for Eric when he wakes up." They took the note but began to argue about leaving her.

"Miss Stackhouse, come with us. You will be safe at Eric's and surely this man can't take on the both of us." Rafe smiled at her worry for them.

"It's a long story and this man insists I am his long lost fiancé. I have amnesia and I couldn't tell you whether he is or isn't. Now go and I will hide down at the graveyard until Eric comes. I can't leave Gran and I can't involve the local law." Sookie began to cry.

"Very well." Rafe conceded." How far away is this graveyard? We will drive you there."

"No, it is a very old graveyard and can only be reached through the forest. After you are sure the horses are settled, please, please go!" She hugged them both and took off through the trees behind the barn.

**Eric:**

_I'm battle ready and atop my beloved Thor. Sookie is not at the church! Where is she? I turn from the church and I see her. As I gallop towards her a very large man prevents me from grabbing her. He is threatening to take Sookie away from me. The church turns into a graveyard and the man not only holds my beloved, he is strangling Adele._

Eric rarely dreams and he rarely wakes up while the sun is still high in the sky, but his fear for the safety of Sookie cannot be shaken. Tears of blood stream down his cheeks and his pillowcase is stained beyond repair. He feels Sookie's fear and cannot do a damn thing about it. _Thank God Robert and Rafe are there_! A text appears on his phone and proof of his fears are there_._

_Eric: We are on our way back. A man is holding Sookie and her Grandmother. _

_Rafe: What the fuck!_

**_Rewritten: 08/15/12_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Eric:**

Finding sleep elusive for the first time since his transformation, Eric paced his bedchamber. Most of his home was considered light tight, but long ago he decided not to take chances, so he never left the safety of his sleeping quarters during the day. The situation today, however, was so dire that waiting and worrying was no longer an option. Taking care of the monster who threatened his wife was his responsibility, but getting Leif and Pam's help would increase his chances.

Eric remembered how his brother reacted to Sookie centuries ago and again, earlier last evening. Leif's recognition coupled with lust led him to believe that his brother certainly knew she was his long lost beloved. Pam, however, may need to be coerced into helping them. He had decided from the first day he made her, not to divulge his true nature. He was her master and deserved total respect. If she knew how lovesick and destroyed he was from his wife's loss, she may have grown into a different vampire. Even though they were only lovers for a short time, she was still very possessive of him and now she claimed Leif as well. She may refuse to help and turn into the jealous bitch he knew she could easily become.

As the day wore on, a note was slipped into his personal mail slot. With vampire speed Eric opened the slot on his side of the room and quickly read it.

**Eric, I know we just met, but after last night…well, I need your help. A large man was waiting for me at Gran's. He claims to be my fiancé, but I truly believe he is lying and he has already hurt Gran! I will be at the graveyard by Gran's….I promise I won't be a nuisance if you just help me this one time. Sookie**

"_My sweet wife_," Eric shook his head_. "I cannot and will not lose you again_." Against all odds concerning his safety, he jerked open his door and ran to Pam's bedchamber. In case of an emergency, they had never locked each other out of their private spaces, so when he roughly opened her door, he was not surprised to see his child and brother asleep in a lover's embrace. _How I pray, they find a way to stay together permanently. Both Pam and Leif deserve love as powerful as I have experienced. Wait…love…..did I just think about being in love? That's it! I still love Sookie as I did when I was a human. My soul may be in question, but by the Gods, I feel a pressure in my chest more now than when I first met her. My love, my wife, my true mate…... _Eric's revelation surprised him, but he realized that not only did he still feel true love for Sookie, his unborn children were also causing his dead heart great pain.

"**Wake up, now!" **Eric yelled loud enough to wake the dead. Pam and Leif slowly opened their eyes and threw every pillow and object they could find at the noise in their doorway.

Leif was the first to react to his brother's rudeness as he was instantly in Eric's face with a growl. "How dare you disturb us? I left you to your sweet little wife, didn't I? That _is_ who she is, am I right brother?"

Eric nodded and instead of boxing Eric in the face the way he wanted to, Leif pulled his brother into his arms and embraced him. "Thank the Gods you found her! But, tell me how the hell can she look so fucking beautiful and smell so good? I have to admit, I wanted her so badly that if she hadn't have been _your_ Sookie, I would have fought you for her."

Eric growled, but then calmed down and accepted his brother's lustful honesty. "It is a long story," Eric beamed. "It seems I am to be a father. Sookie carries my twins and I will do everything I can to protect what is mine." Tears once again began to line Eric's face, "She is in trouble and I need you and Pam as soon as the sun sets. I will take flight and I want you to join me at this address as fast as you both can run." He quickly scribbled Adele's address on Leif's hand and turned to get ready to leave.

"W-what is this about, master?" Pam asked from her bed. Since she was not as old as Leif and Eric, her body felt the pull of sleep and she struggled to ask a coherent question.

"Who is in trouble and why in the hell are you helping a weak bloodbag, who isn't even that hot? I do not trust her, Eric. She will turn you into a pussy and I will not be able to prevent it," Pam licked her pouty lips and smiled hungrily…"unless I suck her dry!"

Eric pushed his brother aside and grabbed Pam by the neck. "That _bloodbag_ is my wife and the love of my life!" He pulled away from Pam's face and sadly whispered, "I never mentioned her because her loss hurt so badly, I thought I would never recover."

Pam still did not understand as she wrinkled her brows. Eric tried to clarify his relationship, "I married her during my human life and she is part Fey. Does that answer your questions? If not, then I will ask you to leave my home and I will release you from our blood bond!"

Pam began to tremble. She loved her master and did not want to leave him. "N-no I could never leave you or Leif. I love you both and I promise I will try to understand this….this _situation_."

"Better." Eric turned to leave the room when he got a horrible feeling. Sookie's fear was overpowering him and for the first time in centuries, he wished he were human again. He did not miss his physical weakness, but he certainly missed the sun. He needed to be there for his family 24/7. _I feel so damn weak! My family needs me and I cannot even go to them because I will die. Hold on my love, I will be there soon. _Eric sent calm, soothing messages to Sookie, hoping she would not panic and give into her fear. She was a strong medieval maiden when he met her, she must dig deep inside and try to remember who she really is. _Fight back the fear, I love you…..please feel me…please hear me!_

**Sookie:**

The Compton mausoleum was not difficult to find, but the room it housed surprised her. It looked as though someone or something lived there. She had heard her Gran speak of the civil war hero William Compton and that his body was never actually buried along with his family. The room she sat in housed an old coffin with the lid standing high and open. Suddenly a thought jolted her into a nearby chair. _A vampire lives here! God I hope he or she is not hungry and waiting for night to come._ Then she remembered Eric and Pam and how civilized and human they were. _Perhaps Mr. William Compton didn't die after all. Gran did say that a nice young man moved into the old Compton estate…..so maybe this little room is no longer needed._ Relief overcame her for just a moment, but then she remembered that her Gran was in trouble. _Why did I leave her? If he hurts her again, I will kill him!_ She surprised herself with her threat, but she didn't feel remorse for thinking it.

The room was dark and damp. _How will I know when the sun sets? Eric…please hurry! _She pleaded with her mind. Ever since their extraordinary love making, she felt like they were psychically attached. When her heart began to race with fear, she was certain that she heard Eric's voice trying to soothe her. He called her '_my_ _wife'_ and said he loved her. _How can that be possible? _ The more she contemplated her relationship with Eric; her dream life suddenly became real. It was as if the curtain that blocked her memory had been lifted and the puzzle parts finally fit together….._He is my love! How on earth can that be? I remember him! I remember us! I even remember that sexy brother of his!_ Sookie began to cry tears of joy for her remembered life and love, but the truth of her predicament now, hindered her happiness.

After realization set in, she sighed with relief. She didn't care that he was no longer her beautiful Viking. She didn't care that a thousand years had passed from their hand fasting and marriage bed. All she cared about was that they would be together again. _The bloody Viking on Thor was my Erik and he saved me…but, I thought I died and went to heaven. Two angels comforted me and then my memories were gone. It seems like only a few days since I died that day, but a thousand years! Then how…..how on Earth do I carry Erik's babies?_

Sookie's happiness was interrupted when she heard the outer door to the burial chamber open with a crash. "Why did you walk me around in circles bitch?" Fergus once again slapped Adele. Then he circled the mausoleum with his nose in the air. "I smell my sweet little Fey cousin. Thank the gods I still have my acute sense of smell! Sookie….." Fergus feigned a sweet voice, "I know you are here, my love. I have to admit that you were absolutely right when you said that you are not mine. When we leave this hell hole of a town….you _will_ be mine."

Fergus turned around and grabbed Adele by the neck, "Sweetness, if you actually care for this old hag's life, you will show yourself and leave with me. I promise I will let her live. I just want to have you for a little while. Your father and grandfather will surely want you back and will give me whatever I want for your safety. So you see, we all win."

_Who the hell is he talking about? My father is dead and I don't even remember meeting a grandfather. What should I do? I can't let him hurt that nice old lady. She truly seems to care for me. Her soul is sweet and for some reason, I feel like I have my mother back. _Sookie knew she could not allow harm to come to Adele, so even though she could hear her mind loud and clear begging her to stay hidden, she spoke up.

"You lying sack of cow manure! If you lay a hand on that woman again, I swear I will kill you myself." Sookie yelled from the hidden room.

"There you are my sleeping beauty. Did you know I have been watching you for centuries? I certainly would have made love to that beautiful body of yours, but you were protected…..even _I_ could not touch you." Fergus began to laugh, "Now you have no protection, so…come out and let me touch that beautiful skin of yours. I want to fist my hands in your hair as I drive my large cock into…"

"Shut up! I have regained my memory and for your information, my true husband will be here soon."_ Hurry up Eric my love….I remember…..I remember. _Her thoughts were projected to the one she had been in love with for centuries.

"You are lying! If you mean to say that vampire is your husband, than I am not afraid. I have hundreds of souvenir stakes along the wall of my bedchamber, for all the fucking bloodsucker lives I have ended. I have one with me now for your _husband_, so come with me and save not only this old lady, but your _husband_ as well."

_No! I don't believe him, but I can't take chances. If I go with him, Gran and Eric will be safe and hopefully he will find me later._

"Alright…..you win. I can't see in here, so you will have to open the door from that side."

Before Sookie could say another word, the door crashed open and Fergus threw Adele to the cement floor. She screamed and then went silent after hitting her head so hard that she lost consciousness.

"How dare you hurt an old woman!" Sookie screamed as she ran to check on Adele.

"I lied! I think I will kill her as soon as she comes to, so I can fuck you right in front of her."

"No, please I said I would go with you!"

Fergus got an evil look in his eyes and growled, "I thought you were my sleeping beauty. I waited for centuries for you to wake up and claim you. Now you tell me you whored yourself to a vampire and that he is your husband. I can't wait any longer. You deserve to be punished for ruining my chances at a life again." Fergus stepped in front of Sookie and kicked her in the side. "Get off of that old hag so I can wring her neck!"

The pain Sookie felt from that one kick almost made her pass out, but the feral look in Fergus's eyes scared the hell out of her. In an instant he picked her up by the neck and began choking the life out of her. As her eyes began to close, he released her and slammed her back down beside Adele, "I will not kill you, my love. We are the same. We belong together, so take off that dress so I can make you mine and wipe that vampire's scent off of your beautiful skin."

Fergus turned from Sookie and bent down to finish Adele's life. After finally catching her breath, Sookie forced her body to move. She needed to help her adopted Gran. As she stood, she felt a sharp pain in her side when the bastard had kicked her. Her babies were important before her memory returned, but now the thought of losing something so special….well, she almost decided not to fight back. Almost, she was a warrior just like her beloved husband. She would not allow any further harm come to Adele.

Sookie turned just as Fergus bent to wrap his huge hands around Adele's fragile neck. Without thinking, she propelled her body toward him and landed on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. First she screamed as loud as she could directly into his ear and then she bit down as hard as she could.

Fergus screamed from the noise and pain, but was in no way weakened by Sookie's efforts. He grabbed her from behind and bent down pulling her over his neck. She landed on the floor in front of him on her stomach.

Sookie's stomach hurt so bad, but the sound of her sundress ripping off of her bloody body, scared her more than the beating she had just received. _No I will never let him touch me that way. I belong to Eric._

The sound of Fergus unzipping his jeans and the feel of his huge erection on her behind almost made her lose her grip on reality. _Eric…..please my love!_ Her last mental plea was answered when the room grew dark as the doorway became filled by a presence. A presence so powerful and wonderful that Sookie wished she had been able to stay conscience long enough to see Fergus punished for hurting her Gran and her precious babies. Just before her world went black, her Viking…her true love….her husband stood in the doorway. Fangs drawn, Eric growled and dove for Fergus.

Eric was on Fergus before he had time to zip his pants and pull out the stake he bragged about to Sookie. If he had been a Fey in possession of all his powers, there would have been more of a fight, however, his neck was snapped and his body began to disintegrate.

Eric completely forgot about how much enjoyment he would have gotten if he had first tortured the bastard and then sucked him dry. All he could think about was his wife and children. "Sookie, please wake up my love!" _So much blood….if I lose her to death…I will follow this time. She was the purpose behind my immortality, without her I choose death._

Eric bit into his wrist and just as he rolled Sookie over to force his blood down her mouth, Pam and Leif rushed into the room. "We missed the fun!" Leif shook his head and started to laugh until he saw Eric on the floor with a beaten and unconscious Sookie.

For the first time in centuries, Leif regretted his sense of humor. He had lived with his brother's pain and knew for a fact that he would not survive a true loss. Eric was weeping and he begged Sookie to drink. "Please…..please drink. Don't leave me. I need you…..I need our babies…..please drink!"

Pam did not truly believe that her master could have such strong feelings for anyone, but she too could not hold back her tears. She felt his pain and desperation. "Master, may I help you?"

"No, please go home. Thank you both for being my family, but if she does not survive…I will not either."

"You cannot mean…."

"Go…..now…I will save them and we will all be a family. I love her more than life….I will not allow her to die!"

"Yes, master. Bring her home." Pam looked down and almost tripped over an old woman. "Master, should I help this one?"

In his grief, Eric forgot about Adele, "Y-yes, of course. She means a lot to my wife and the children will need a grandmother. Thank you Pam."

Eric's blood continued to drip into Sookie's open mouth. Just as he started to pull his wrist away, to bite into it again, Sookie's eyes opened and she smiled. "Husband…you rescued me." Then she was out again, but Eric felt her pulse and knew she and the babies would survive.

**A/N: Rewritten 09/17/12 Those of you who have read this story before, it has the same story line, but has been completely rewritten. Thank you all for your patience. One more chapter and it will be finished.**

**Top of Form**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I finally finished this fic!…sorry to those who read the original, but I felt I had to rewrite it. I have noticed a lot of traffic for this story, so I thank you all for reading. Those of you who chose to leave a review…..I am truly honored. **

**Epilogue:**

**4 years later**

Leif pried her hands from around his neck and deposited the beautiful red head on the couch beside him, "All right you little minx, you just had a snack an hour ago. Against my better judgment, I suppose I will have to relent and then," he wiggled his eyebrows, "we're off to bed."

Just as Leif got off the couch and headed toward the kitchen, Pam entered the spacious living room with a gorgeous blond boy in tow. "While you're at it, would you be a love and get my hungry boy a snack too?"

"Anything for you, Lover…however, you know how jealous I have become about your feelings for that one." Leif raised an eyebrow in classic Northman fashion as he pointed to the boy who had his arms around Pam's neck.

Even though Pam's smiling face was in the process of being peppered with wet kisses, she still managed to blow a kiss to Leif, "Thank you my dependable partner."

Leif smiled and then he froze in place just for a moment. His mind seemed to be in a faraway place…..or time, as he exclaimed, "Thank the Gods we no longer need food!"

Pam nodded in agreement, "Sometimes I do miss the meals my parents' cook prepared. Nothing but the best for them…" she too got a faraway expression.

Leif continued, "There was a time in the very beginning that I missed it. I missed passing by a neighbor's home and smelling the aroma of a hog roasting on a spit. When the population began to grow and cities popped up, the smell of early morning baking would always remind me of my mother." Leif looked down sadly, but his sadness was only fleeting as his handsome face resumed his silly smile, "I have to admit, I do miss holding something delicious in my hands and anticipating the first bite…but now I thoroughly enjoy my first bite of a sexy little hellion like that one on the couch." Leif winked at the beauty as she giggled about his name for her. "The food my brother and his wife buy, however… would certainly not be missed!"

"Leif, you know that Sookie is a wonderful cook. That frozen food is just for times like this when we are alone with these two." Pam placed her companion on the couch beside his twin sister and told them to behave.

"Pammy, do we have to go to bed already?" Andrew asked his aunt as she and Leif headed for the kitchen to prepare their snack.

"If your mother and father return and find we have not done our job, well I shudder to think what our punishment will be." Pam pretended to shiver as Andrew and his sister Annalisa, began to wrestle on the couch.

The two of them were as different as night and day. Andrew, like his father and mother, had silky blond hair with large, sea blue eyes. His dark lashes made the blue in his eyes even more radiant. He was tall for his three and a half years and possessed intellect far beyond a child his age. Annalisa was small and petite with a combination of her father's blond and her uncle's red hair melding into a beautiful strawberry blond. Not only did she inherit her uncle's sexy green eyes, but her mother's angelic features completed a beauty that could only be called a work of art. Needless to say they were not only the light of their parents' eyes, but Uncle Leif and Aunt Pam could not go a day, or night in their case, without seeing them.

"Do you regret it Leif?" Pam asked as she took a frozen pizza out of the freezer and turned on the oven.

"Regret what, Sweetheart?" Leif settled against the bar as he watched Pam's sexy body move elegantly through the kitchen. _ She would have been a wonderful mother…..she already is a wonderful lover._ His mind wandered back to his human life and how it could have been with Pam instead of Aude. He began to smile at the thought, as Pam's voice brought him back to reality.

"You know…..marriage….children…..love….sunshine?" Pam continued as she held up the frozen pizza with a frown. "We already discussed food."

Leif paused for a second, and then tried to answer a question that he had been asking himself for centuries. "I have never regretted becoming vampire, in fact it was the kindest thing Eric could have done. The marriage I experienced was a loveless farce, so I can't say I regret that, but children…yes, I regret never having my own. My father's thralls presented me with several, but I never took the time to know them. Then again one could never be sure the children were truly yours since the women serviced many...and then I also serviced many." He laughed out loud at his own humor.

Leif grabbed Pam's hand after she placed the pizza in the oven and hugged her to his large body. "Eric was given a miracle when he met and fell in love with Sookie. Her Fey family gave them a precious gift by pulling a '_Snow White'_ and forced an enchanted sleep on her and our little ones. They respected Sookie's need for Eric and waited until he was not a danger to her. It helps that we are out of the coffin too." Leif slowly kissed her neck and worked his way towards her pouty lips. He smiled when he spoke, "Now because of her family we all get to share the babies they made centuries ago. I never want to think of losing them to old age or death. I hope my brother has a plan…..because I don't want to lose him either."

"I know I never say it enough Pam, but I love you and I thank my brother every day for finding you. If you had shared our human life centuries ago, we would have been married. Aude was never my choice and I stayed away from her as much as possible. I don't know if she was barren as much as I just couldn't stomach making love to her. I look at Andrew and Annalisa and see what _we_ could have made together. Our children would have been beautiful and spoiled rotten with love."

"I would have liked that. When Eric found me I was so unhappy with my life. I wouldn't give in to my father's marriage plans. I fooled him…..his choice was an old codger who wanted not only my large dowry, but I was supposed to be presented to him as a simpering virgin. Ha!….what a farce, I lost my virginity years prior to my father's _arrangement_. Eric saved me that night and gave me a new life. Like you, he was beautiful and sexy and offered me the world. At the time I couldn't understand his lack of lust for me. He was a good teacher and friend, but his heart was closed to us all….now I understand. His human heart and vampire heart had already been claimed and I am so happy he found his love again." Pam pressed her center into Leif's perpetual hardness, "when I met you ginger ass, all I wanted to do was jump your bones and swear off bitches forever. I love you too, Leif Northman and I'm so glad you have decided to stay with us for good. I missed you each time you went away." Pam hesitated and continued, "What a fucked up, but wonderful family we are! At least we can share Eric and Sookie's babies. Speaking of which, we had better get back in there before they tear the living room apart. They tend to take advantage of us."

"Yes they do, but I plan to cherish every minute of my time with them." Leif's soft lips found one of Pam's nipples through her thin tank top. As his tongue circled the bud he whispered, "I never tire of your sweetness. Even though your blood doesn't nourish me, I still love to," _click_, "drink your essence. I need to feel you inside of me while I am inside of you. And yes, I miss the sunshine. I miss the sea air on my face as Eric and I sailed the frigid seas of our homeland. I miss it all, but like I said…..you make me happy and spending an eternity with you…..not so bad, me thinks."

Just before Leif sunk his fangs into Pam's luscious neck, the kitchen door swung open and two little Northmans entered the kitchen. Andrew had ahold of Annalisa's long curly hair and tears were running down her angelic face. "O-o-ouch….. Pammy…. he's hurting me. I think he needs a spanking!" Annalisa pouted and she turned and started to kick her brother in the shin.

Leif reluctantly backed away from Pam and grabbed his little niece before her tiny foot made contact.

"I have to admit your brother needs one once in a while, but your mommy and daddy would spank me first before they allowed me to lay a hand on either one of you." Pam winked as Leif danced around the kitchen with Annalisa.

Annalisa placed her dainty hands on Leif's face forcing him to look her in the eyes, "Have you ever been to a Cinderella Ball, My Leify?" Annalisa loved fairytales and insisted that she be read to every night before bed.

"As a matter of fact, I attended many a ball. I loved to dance around and around the huge ballrooms of Europe." Leif proceeded to waltz Annalisa in circles as she held him tight and began to giggle. "You know what Baby, I never found a princess as beautiful as you. Will you be my Cinderella?"

"No, I don't think I can." Annalisa first frowned, but after giving Leif's request some thought she continued with a smile. "Pammy can be your Cinderella. My Prince Charming is in a castle growing up like me. Daddy says my Prince is waiting for me like he waited for Mama."

"He is for sure, Baby. When you grow to be a beautiful princess, he will find you. Just leave one of your Nikes on the ground and he will go from house to house to find you!" Leif gave his niece a kiss and sat her down next to her wiggling brother.

When the timer on the oven went off, Pam pulled the bubbling hot pizza out, letting it cool before slicing it for the little ones. "Pammy, did you know Grandpa and Greatest Grandpa are in the living room?" Annalisa nonchalantly informed her.

Pam gave a quick scowl to Leif and looked down at her niece, "No, baby girl…..when did they arrive?"

"I don't know how to do the clock yet…so maybe this many minutes ago." Annalisa held up ten fingers and then started to wiggle her hands in the air which led to her wiggling her entire body. Andrew joined her and before they knew it the hokey pokey was being performed by them all.

"Well I guess we had better go in and greet our guests! Do you think Prince Brigant and his royal son eat pizza?" Pam looked at Leif with a questioning stare…

"Hell if know my little sexpot. Offer it anyway, serves my brother right for buying this s-h-i-t."

"I can spell, Uncle Leif," Andrew giggled, "and I think you should just say poop. That's what my mommy says is proper."

"As you wish, clone of Eric. Let us go and give this poop to your grandparents." Leif opened the kitchen door for Pam as she brought the sliced pizza into the living room. Annalisa was carrying the paper plates and Andrew carried a whole role of paper towels.

The children rushed to their grandparents with Annalisa climbing on Fintan's lap and Andrew on Prince Brigant's. "Greatest grandpa, did you bring us presents?" they both asked in unison.

"We did, but we will wait for your parents to arrive before I give them to you. They are very special and magical and you need to have your parents keep them until you come of age." Prince Brigant touched in finger to Andrew's nose.

Prince Brigant had many children, but Fintan's family was his favorite. He watched Sookie every day for centuries as she existed in her extended sleep. He grew to love her beauty and wondered at the little ones in her womb. Now that their plan came to fruition and the children were healthy and happy, he and Fintan made sure they visited their Human/Fey/Vampire family as often as possible.

"Grandpa, Pammy made us all pizza. Would you like some?" Annalisa asked Fintan.

"That sounds wonderful, we certainly would. Your Aunt Pam is quite the cook." Prince Brigant winked at Pam knowing he made a joke. "You two are lucky to have such a loving aunt and uncle. Don't forget that Fintan and I love you too."

"Well speaking of love and stuff, Mommy and Daddy are having some." Andrew proudly proclaimed.

"Is that so?" Prince Brigant asked with one raised eyebrow. "I was under the impression that this entire house is filled with love. That is one of the reasons your grandfather and I come here as often as we can."

"Oh yeah we got plenty of love." Andrew answered, "but Mommy and Daddy are havin' some right now. Mommy told me they needed a 'time out' for a few hours because they are celebrating a special 'versery." Andrew let out a sigh and started to eat the pizza on his paper plate.

"Well thank you my child for reminding us of that very special anniversary. We brought your Mommy a gift along with the two of yours." Fintan answered as he too bit into his piece of pizza.

"I have a feeling they will join us soon and the gifts will be explained to you all. Trust me when I say these gifts are the gifts that keep on giving." Fintan and Prince Brigant laughed while Pam and Leif raised their eyebrows and mouthed 'What the Fuck?'

ooooOOoooOOooo

"This day 1,005 years ago, we married, made love and made our family. I love you Mrs. Northman and bless every day you and our babies are with me. Now, let me show you how much I appreciate you in my life." Eric coaxed Sookie on to her stomach while he went into the adjoining bathroom. When he returned, he carried a bottle of warm massage oil that smelled of honeysuckle. "This smell reminds me of the first day I found out you were a woman, a very sexy women tied to my bed I might add. I remember every smell, every sensation from my human life….our human life. This smell helped me survive many a lonely night after I lost you."

Eric poured the warm oil into his hands and rubbed them together. He straddled his wife's shapely thighs and kissed her neck and shoulder blades before he started his sensual massage. Sookie moaned each time Eric's talented hands found a sensitive spot.

"You are a wonderful mother, but I think you need to take Leif and Pam's offered help more often. Your shoulders and back are too tight and tense."

Sookie got a sad look in her eyes, "I cannot bear to spend a minute away from them. You will have more time with the children and that makes me happy that they will have you…but, I love you all so much, I don't want to get old and die. Does that sound whinny and selfish?"

"No my love...that makes you perfect. Roll over."

Sookie obeyed and the vision that she presented never failed to make Eric growl as he grew hard in anticipation. If he had his way he would spend all of his waking hours making love to his wife. That, however, did sound selfish, since his children were also his life.

Eric placed more warm oil in his hands and began rubbing Sookies shoulders and upper chest. When he got to her perfect breasts, he took his time softly rubbing and circling each hardened nipple. Sookie let out a moan and could not keep her lower body from arching toward the object of her affection. When his long fingers circled her center, a powerful orgasm hit her by surprise.

"That's it my love. Let it go…think of me inside of you…loving you." Eric continued down her shapely thighs and lower legs. His massage ended with each toe.

"After we celebrate our love, I have a surprise for you." Eric sniffed in the air, "yes, they're here."

"Who and what surprise? Eric….you know I hate surprises. Ever since I lost and regained my memory, I cannot stand not knowing what's happening in my life. Please, my love….." Sookie slowly ran her fingers down Eric's muscular back until her hands landed on his sexy butt cheeks.

She pulled his body down so that his manhood rested on her stomach. She undulated up and down, showing him exactly what she wanted him to do. "Please make love to me now…._kiss_….._kiss_…and then the surprise!"

Eric could wait no longer. His hunger for Sookie has only gotten stronger through the years. "Open," he ordered as he nudged his knee between her thighs. He once again placed his hand between her legs, "Yes, you're so wet for me."

"Eric, please….now." Sookie's pleading whisper sealed the deal.

With one swift move, he was deep inside of her. Movement was difficult for him at first because he was always so overwhelmed by their joined bodies. When they were together like this, Eric no longer doubted that he possessed a soul. Their souls, bodies and hearts were joined. "Our marriage," Eric pulled out. "Our reunion," he slowly pushed back in and swirled his hips hitting every nerve Sookie's vagina possessed. "The birth of our special babies," he once again pulled out, but this time he rammed back into her so hard that Sookie's head almost hit the built in headboard. Sookie cried out as another climax rocked her soul and caressed his manhood.

"Our never ending love," Eric pulled out one last time and rammed back in while Sookie's tremors continued. He grew harder and longer until his seed spilled deep inside of her. While their combined bliss continued, Eric bit into Sookie's neck, drinking her pure, sweet essence. Without coaxing, Sookie followed suit and bit Eric's nipple. "I will never live without you," he whispered as he slowly, torturously pulled out. The loss of connection always brought on a strong desire to start over and make love again…but...

"Okay, mister….my surprise." Sookie jumped out of the bed and pulled up her skinny jeans followed by her tank top.

"I'm ready again, Lover." Eric pouted.

"You're always ready, now cover that sexy ass and give me my surprise!"

oooOOoooOOooo

When Eric and Sookie finally entered the living room, Sookie frowned at Leif and Pam, because her special twins were dancing on the floor. "It's past your bed time little ones." Sookie's order was answered with a round of excited screams as Eric grabbed them both and tickled them senseless.

To Sookie's surprise, Niall and Fintan entered the living room from the kitchen. Fintan's happiness was evident as he escorted his true love, Adele, towards a leather loveseat.

After Pam saved Adele's life four years ago, Adele's health and beauty seemed to return. Not only did her beautiful skin radiate a youthful glow, but instead of her hair getting greyer, her natural blond waves began to return. She still looked years older than Fintan, but neither cared. Their love was strong and everlasting.

Sookie ran to her father and grandfather, presenting them each with a big hug and kiss. "Is your unexpected visit my surprise?" She turned a questioning glance toward Eric.

Prince Brigant was never able to control his emotions around Sookie. He was so proud of her and loved her so much, that when Eric came to him with his request, he did everything in his power to oblige him.

"Please Greatest Grandpa, give us our presents!" Andrew and Annalisa jumped up and down as they begged.

"Very well." Niall waved his hands over the coffee table three times and a carved, wooden box magically appeared. The childrens eyes widened as they squealed with delight.

The box contained three beautiful rings. Niall picked up the first one and handed it to Sookie. The ring contained three precious stones….Garnet..to balance the physical with the spiritual body, Amber…for strength and protection, and finally a beautiful diamond... for scrying and astral travel.

"Oh grandfather, it's beautiful! I'm truly honored." Sookie gave Niall a kiss and asked if she could try it on.

"You may my dear, but first you must understand the importance of this ring. Eric came to me and said that he refused to live after you grew old and died. He begged me to use all the powers I possessed to come up with something that could keep you with him forever, without making you vampire." Niall took a deep breath and continued, "Each stone has individual powers, but combined they provide the magic your body requires to live as long as you wish. You will stay the age you are when you first place the ring on your finger. It can only be removed when you no longer wish to live. I pray that you stay with us by accepting this ring my sweet granddaughter."

Sookie fell to the ground and cried tears of joy. "Yes I want to stay with you all."

Pam and Leif hugged each other realizing their wish had come true.

"The other two rings are for Andrew and Annalisa." Niall turned to the two children and stressed. Your father and mother will lock up the rings until you reach the age you wish to remain. Do you understand?"

The twins nodded but looked sad, "What do we get now? It's our 'versary too!"

"Indeed it is, so we brought you each a necklace with a special amber ambulant. It will provide protection for you both until the time comes for you to wear your magical rings." Niall placed the delicate chains on each child. "Since you are twins, you must chose the same day to place your forever rings on your fingers. The ambulants will protect you both until that day."

"Thank you." They both yelled as they ran around the living room modeling their gifts.

Eric finally spoke up. "I want you all to know that on this day centuries ago, my life was complete. Even though evil separated my other half from me, she was protected by two amazing beings. When we finally became one again, my biggest fear was being separated by death." Eric got down on his knees beside his wife and thanked Niall for answering his prayers.

"Daddy, are we going to be a family forever?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, baby….forever."

**The End….HEA**

**A/N: Once again thank you for reading this fic! Reviews are most welcome. **


End file.
